Les Soupirs de la Tamise
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Il avait coulé de l'eau sous les ponts depuis que la dernière affaire digne de ce nom s'était présentée. Quoi de l'ennui croissant de Holmes, du mariage imminent du bon docteur ou de la théorie du chaos était la raison de ces évènements catastrophiques ? ... Ou cela devait-il simplement arriver... ?
1. Le battement d'aile

Comme j'ai du mal à résister à updater DLPDLM, je publie ça juste pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut. Pardonnez le style maladroit et le scénario bancal, je vous soumets humblement ce balbutiement.

**Disclaimer :** Je prie tous les soirs le Dieu des Brocolis, mais je suis ni Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ni Guy Ritchie. Peut-être que s'il gagnait des fidèles, son champ d'action augmenterait... ? Du reste, l'**image** est la propriété de Rupert Jordan, lien sur mon profil. Même si vos reviews valent de l'or, mon budget reste celui d'une étudiante (maigre) : on peut en conclure que je ne fais pas de fric sur le dos des personnages, de l'univers ou de l'image.

**Warning** **:** Êtes-vous seulement là si vous ne le savez pas ? L'intrigue policière ne vaut pas le détour de toute façon, je ne suis là que pour expliciter la relation la moins implicite de l'Histoire.

**Note** (en parlant d'Histoire) :

J'étais en proie à un dilemme lors de la rédaction. Soit je respectais l'Histoire, qui veut que l'Angleterre ait décriminalisé l'homosexualité en 1886, soit je respectais l'Histoire, qui veut que Watson ne rencontre Mary que vers 1888. Que faire ?! Etant donné que les deux portent une majuscule, j'ai décidé de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Donc l'Angleterre a décriminalisé l'homosexualité en 1892, apicitou.

* * *

Chastity Pellington se retourna une nouvelle fois, plissant les yeux pour découvrir un éventuel suiveur. Il était tôt et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue, aussi elle conclut rapidement que personne ne l'épiait.

Cette précaution était nécessaire, car son mari aurait pu demander à un de leurs domestiques de la suivre, intrigué par une promenade si matinale. Cependant son banquier d'époux feignait la cécité pour tout ce qui n'était pas ses chiffres. Il cachait ses yeux porcins avec ses deux mains bouffies à chaque manque de discrétion de son épouse, et ils vivaient bien comme ça.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'engager un détective privé pour retrouver son bijou, face à tant d'aveuglement. La police aurait pu suffire, et son mari n'aurait pas sourcillé en reconnaissant le présent comme n'étant pas un des siens.

Ce collier qu'elle avait reçu avec un regard appréciateur était l'un des rares cadeaux de ses « connaissances ». Les autres en recevaient plutôt de sa part, pour les convaincre d'honorer encore un peu une femme de plus de deux fois leur âge. Elle fréquentait les plus âgés en vue d'un éventuel divorce et pour rémunérer les plus jeunes en présents et en créances non remboursés.

La veille, elle avait remarqué la disparition du bijou qu'elle estimait le plus cher et qu'elle avait porté lors de la soirée dernière. Elle avait un peu trop bu de gin et ne savait pas si elle l'avait autour de son cou quand elle était rentrée. Il avait peut-être volé par le domestique qu'il l'avait bousculée chez l'ami qui organisait le gala. Ayant voulu coïncider discrétion et résultats, elle s'était tournée vers Sherlock Holmes.

Elle leva les yeux, et monta les marches pour frapper au 221B Baker Street.

* * *

L'esprit flou, John Watson ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il n'y voyait rien. Allons, restons calme, il avait été probablement mis hors combat par Holmes alors qu'il était en train de l'appeler pour lui demander ce qu'il avait e_ncore _fait à son pauvre chien.

Vraisemblablement, le médecin allait servir de cobaye car il avait vu l'être vivant qui remplissait normalement cette fonction juste avant d'être lui-même assommé : Gladstone bavait alors inanimé sur le sol, déjà occupé à servir la cause scientifique.

Il avait désormais résolu le mystère du pourquoi de son évanouissement. A présent, il devait deviner, ou plutôt déduire, l'aurait corrigé Holmes, pourquoi était-il presque nu, un bandeau sur les yeux et attaché à son fauteuil.

« Holmes, je vais vous tuer !

-Allons, très cher, ne me forcez pas à vous bâillonner. Lui répondit une voix légèrement amusée.

-Il suffit ! Détachez-moi, je refuse d'avaler un seul de vos produits douteux !

-Il ne s'agit pas d'avaler. Il s'agit de crier.

Son corps commençait à réellement exprimer les symptômes de la peur. Il attendit que le détective s'explique pour ne pas perdre le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait.

-Avez-vous entendu parler des « 99 points de pression suprêmes » ? Moi-même, j'en ai appris l'existence hier, alors que je cherchais des distractions dans Chinatown. J'y ai surpris ce bon vieux Sia Peng en pleine leçon d'arts martiaux. J'y ai discrètement assisté, et j'ai ma foi découvert une technique intéressante, complexe d'apprentissage mais efficace au combat.

Le médecin l'entendait faire les cent pas devant lui, et sa voix était relativement enjouée. La situation augmenta alors d'un cran dans la difficulté quand il le constata : car l'exaltation de Holmes n'augurait rien de bon pour sa santé, mentale et physique.

-Sia Peng prétendait donc qu'il existe 99 points sur le corps humain –je sais, vous vous en doutiez, c'est dans le titre- dont 63 provoqueraient un plaisir extrême, et les 36 autres restants, en revanche, une douleur atroce. Je connaissais quelques uns des points utilisés en acuponcture, notamment ceux sur les artères qui entraînent un évanouissement immédiat, mais ces 99 points là…

Malgré les vingt degrés qu'un Londres en plein juillet peinait à atteindre et sa tenue plus que légère, Watson sentit une sueur froide lui couvrir le dos en sentant Holmes se rapprocher.

-Tenez, il suffirait de presser un doigt, un seul sur un endroit précis connu seulement d'un cercle restreint d'initiés, pour provoquer une souffrance insoutenable et immédiatement paralysante.

Holmes joignit le geste à la parole et John poussa un hurlement de douleur qui mourut dans sa gorge.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas très agréable. Ajouta-t-il alors que le médecin haletait, le cœur frappant ses côtes aussi vite que si le palpitant était poursuivi par Holmes lui-même. Rassurez-vous, il ne reste que 35 points de douleur, et les deux tiers restants vous sembleront plus intéressants à tester. »

Il ne restait plus que deux points de jouissance quand Chastity Pellington frappa pour la quatrième fois à la porte. Irritée, elle colla son oreille à la porte et tenta de distinguer la preuve d'une présence à l'intérieur. Elle sursauta en entendant un cri de plaisir qu'elle n'avait même jamais imaginé. Même en rêve, même en fantasme, un homme n'avait jamais jouit ainsi dans ses bras. Sherlock Holmes possédait-il une maîtresse si douée qu'elle lui arrachait de tels sons ? Poussée par une curiosité malsaine, elle poussa la porte déverrouillée.

Il n'en pouvait plus. La déflagration de plaisir qui avait suivie trente cinq autres de douleur extrême l'avait presque assommé. Et Holmes reproduisait cette sensation pour la soixante deuxième fois. Malgré lui, il avait senti une érection poindre dès la dixième pression. La frustration restait supportable, car le détective espaçait peu les « tests », et la jouissance le frappait une nouvelle fois dès qu'il se remettait de la tornade de plaisir qui venait de le prendre.

« Holmes… Haleta-t-il, Ca suffit… Détachez-moi…

-Il n'en reste qu'un, Watson. Je promets de vous délivrer immédiatement après.

Le médecin ne releva pas le double sens du mot « délivrance », sans doute perçu à cause de son état plus que… Particulier.

-Vous me le… Paierez…

-J'ai conscience qu'il me faudra me faire pardonner. Mais comprenez-vous, c'était un moyen unique d'acquérir un atout de plus sur nos potentiels ennemis. Watson, c'est le dernier, je vous le jure. »

John serra les dents, refusant de supplier le fou psychopathe qui lui servait de meilleur ami de se dépêcher d'appuyer. Son entrejambe délaissée le faisait à présent souffrir de manière notable.

Un doigt se posa sur un point précis, mais dont il ne saurait se rappeler, de son ventre, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir presque douloureux.

Chastity Pellington, appuyée contre la porte du salon, sentait ses joues lui chauffer considérablement. Elle n'avait entendu la voix d'aucune femme. Seulement deux hommes. Elle n'avait pas compris le sens des paroles, si ce n'était que l'un deux n'était pas d'accord.

Deux hommes, _seuls_, dans un appartement, l'un deux contraint et _criant de plaisir. _

« Sainte Marie mère de Dieu. » Murmura-t-elle.

Et elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

En effet, dans la pièce se trouvaient deux hommes d'âge moyen, l'un attaché assis dans un fauteuil, presque nu, en érection, les yeux cachés par un bandeau noir, l'autre penché sur lui, la main sur son torse et les lèvres presque sur celles de sa victime. Ce dernier tourna la tête en la regardant d'un regard noir et brillant.

Et elle cria.

Déçu que Holmes ne l'ait pas embrassé comme il allait le faire, Watson sentit la voix perçante lui piquer la peau de mille aiguilles.

_Pitié, pas ça…_

Il entendit la femme dévaler les escaliers de ses talons hauts, poursuivie peu après par un pas précipité.

« HOLMES ! DETACHEZ-MOI ! »

En quelques secondes, Sherlock avait calmé la panique qui l'avait pris un court instant, puis avait pesé deux cent fois le peu de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Lorsqu'il eut choisit une option, il courut après la fille de joie qui allait lui détruire sa vie.

_Vocabulaire, Holmes_. Répliqua la voix imaginaire mais très irritée de Watson.

Il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée. Il prit la voix la plus menaçante qu'il avait en réserve, sans trop avoir à se forcer, pour murmurer :

« Ecoutez-moi très attentivement. Vous direz au policier qui va écouter votre voix hystérique que Sherlock Holmes est le seul coupable de cette histoire, qu'il est dérangé, pervers et sans scrupule. L'autre homme en sa compagnie était une victime non consentante. Avez-vous bien compris ?

Des larmes de panique aux coins des yeux, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-En êtes-vous bien sûre ?

Son menton fit de violents mouvements affirmatifs.

-Répétez.

-She-Sherlock Holmes… Haleta-t-elle, coupable… Pervers… Fou à lier… L'autre… Victime… Innocent.

-Bien. Courrez avant que je ne vous tue. »

Elle obéit et ouvrit la porte avec précipitation sans la refermer ensuite. Le détective encore envahi par la haine se calma avant de remonter voir son ami, sans doute pour l'une des dernières fois.

* * *

« C'était un accident, Watson, et ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pourrions rien y changer, constata le logicien avec pragmatisme.

-HOLMES ! Nous ne sommes coupable de rien !

-_Vous _n'êtes coupable de rien. Sherlock Holmes, lui, est accusé de crime contre nature, d'agression sexuelle et de dépravation. Et de bien d'autres méfaits qui viendront s'ajouter au procès comme tapage diurne et nocturne –accusation venant des voisins-, ou même encore déballeur des mœurs des personnes de la bonne société…

-HOLMES ! Ecoutez-moi pour l'amour du Ciel ! Lestrade ne croira pas cette femme, et il est évident que…

-Watson. Calmez-vous, il ne nous reste que peu de temps et je ne veux pas le gâcher à vous expliquer pourquoi ce témoignage de femme influente –avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, ses habits et son maintien- n'est pas en mesure d'être contredit. »

Le médecin le regarda longuement puis soupira. Une fois remonté dans leur salle de vie, son ami l'avait libéré et l'avait laissé retrouver un peu de décence dans la pièce d'eau. Dès sa sortie, le docteur lui avait violemment reproché d'une part son acte, d'une autre part de ne pas fermer la porte d'entrée lors de ce genre d'expérimentation. Le détective avait éloigné le matin leur logeuse pour avoir les mains libres, mais refusait d'afficher porte close aux gens qui avait _réellement _besoin d'aide. Leur dispute s'était ensuite progressivement envenimée, jusqu'à en arriver à ce point où le silence pesait.

« Lestrade arrivera dans quelques minutes, précédant ses collègues, pour me demander de lui expliquer la situation, annonça Holmes. Je lui dirai que la parole de cette femme est la vérité, et vous les laisserez m'emmener.

-Je refuse, répliqua immédiatement le médecin.

-Voulez-vous être accusé également ? Vous êtes actuellement une victime, ne vous mettez pas dans une situation gênante. Pensez à Mary, lui asséna durement Holmes. Laissez-moi partir, je vous promets que tout se passera bien. D'un autre coté, je crains que nous ne nous revoyons pas de sitôt. »

Le silence s'installa. Watson se mit lentement en mouvement et passa ses bras dans le dos de son ami, désespéré par la tournure qu'avait prise la situation. En quelques instants, leur vie construite en près de dix ans avait été détruite. Car après tout, songea-t-il en se laissant étreindre, pour homosexualité, ils en avaient –non, d'après Holmes, ce dernier allait être le seul accusé, étant donné que le médecin n'avait pas eu l'air consentant- son ami en avait pour au minimum une dizaine d'années de…

« Holmes. Chuchota-t-il alors que l'inquiétude lui tordait les entrailles, la prison…

Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps contre lui et lui attrapa les poignets en se détachant du logicien. Il chercha le regard du détective et le rencontra finalement. Cette angoisse sincère qu'il y voyait lui compressait le cœur dans un étau.

-La prison… Vous n'allez pas y sur…

-Bonjour Lestrade, lança Holmes en lui coupant la parole et en détournant les yeux, je vous en prie, entrez.

La porte s'entrebâilla timidement et l'inspecteur pénétra dans la pièce, obligeant Watson à lâcher son ami.

-Monsieur Holmes, lança-t-il avec un sourire gêné, une femme s'est présentée au commissariat pour vous accuser de péché contre nature, de luxure et d'autres choses abracadabrantes…

-Elle dit vrai, inspecteur, répliqua-t-il. Je suis coupable.

Les yeux écarquillés de l'inspecteur passa du détective au docteur, qui avait un air abattu qui inspirait la pitié. Les secondes passèrent, mais Holmes ne changea pas d'expression et ne s'écria pas en riant « Surprise ! Avouez que je vous ai bien eu, inspecteur ! ». Au contraire, son regard ne faisait plus perçant, plus convaincant au fil du temps. C'en était effrayant.

-Holmes, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous risquez ? Niez pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

-Vous ne me croyez pas, inspecteur… ? N'y avez-vous jamais pensé, en notant ma misogynie, en songeant que vous ne m'avez jamais vu avec une femme en si longtemps, en s'interrogeant sur mon comportement étrange ? Tant pis, vos collègues y croiront, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils m'accusent de meurtre à chaque fois que je vous aide, alors, d'être dénaturé… Les voilà qui arrivent, d'ailleurs.

En effet, Watson entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Des cris d'enthousiasme à peine dissimulés lui écorchèrent les oreilles, et le premier homme pénétra sans scrupule dans le salon, violant leur cocon protecteur.

-Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, lança en souriant l'adjoint de l'inspecteur en s'approchant du suspect, navré de vous déranger si tôt, mais nous devons vous arrêter. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit-il en plaçant naturellement ses mains devant lui.

-Peu importe, de toute manière, tant qu'on vous enferme enfin. Conclut-il en faisant cliqueter les menottes.

Watson sortit de son état d'hébétude à cette phrase. Il lança un regard assassin à l'officier qui perdit aussitôt son sourire et déglutit avant de lever le nez d'un air hautain. La colère était en ébullition dans son estomac mais son respect pour les forces de l'ordre le paralysait. Il ne put que suivre précipitamment les agents dans l'escalier pour interpeller son ami, qui se retourna.

-Espèce d'inconscient, vous savez pertinemment que la prison est une torture pour vous !

-Voyons, Watson, vous me sous-estimez. Lui fit-il dans un sourire.

-Vous n'allez pas y survivre, bougre d'idiot ! Cria le médecin.

Lestrade se retourna à son tour, rendu inquiet par les paroles du docteur. Holmes fit un rictus contrarié et douloureux à la fois, puis lui lança avec provocation :

-Il faut bien mourir quelque part, Watson…

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, John se précipita et asséna un crochet du droit puissant à son ami. Sous la violence du choc, Holmes garda la tête sur le coté quelques instants, puis sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sans tendresse. Choqué qu'il en arrive là pour prouver sa culpabilité, le médecin se recula et lui lança, dépité et décidant d'ignorer son geste :

-Ne me faites pas le coup de trépasser, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir.

Souriant, bousculé pour être éloigné du docteur, le détective fut soulevé et installé sans ménagement dans la voiture. Les portes se fermèrent, les chevaux se mirent en branle et Watson resta sur le perron, le cœur en morceaux.

* * *

Cette histoire fait pour le moment 20 000 mots, soit environ cinq chapitres et il me reste depuis bien un an trois scènes à écrire. Je devrais pouvoir la terminer avec votre aide.

Des questions ? Un excès spontané de gentillesse ? La boîte ci-dessous résoudra gratuitement tous vos soucis !


	2. Déambulations diverses

Merci beaucoup pour le soutien, j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire !

J'ai écrit cette histoire, et notamment ce chapitre, en écoutant The Dreadnoughts, et notamment Old Maui, si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

Note (amment): Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Chastity Pellington, Wendell, Kitty et les autres, bien entendu, qui ne sont là que pour me consoler de la tragédie précédemment mentionnée.

Je vous abandonne. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Finalement, c'était arrivé.

L'ennui venait de le prendre brusquement, le paralysant, le blessant autant qu'une douleur physique.

Car Sherlock Holmes n'avait peur ni de la mort –qu'il bravait à coup d'expérimentations de drogues ou de poisons- ni des tueurs en série qu'il traquait parfois –au contraire, ils étaient ses préférés-, mais bien d'un ennemi sournois, invisible et invincible. Une fois éloigné, il revenait inlassablement à la charge, retranchant le logicien à chaque fois plus loin derrière ses lignes, lui retirant chance de survie après chance de survie, car il se lassait vite des divertissements.

L'ennui. L'absence de quelque chose à faire, aussi insignifiante qu'elle soit. Son pire cauchemar.

Il avait inspecté chaque millimètre carré de sa cellule, avait déduit la couleur des chaussettes de ses voisins dans les cellules proches à leurs voix, fait deux cent pompes, établi quarante trois plans d'évasion qu'il avait progressivement éliminés faute d'informations, et s'était figé.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire.

L'ennemi ricana et le transperça de part en part. Holmes tomba à genoux, tremblant de tout son corps.

Il allait mourir.

Non, se calmer, rester calme. Sa réaction était stupide. Car s'il avait correctement compté, il ne s'était passé que trois heures.

Il allait mourir avant même d'assister à son procès, car il n'aurait jamais la force de tenir quelques misérables jours, alors qu'il était déjà vaincu après trois heures . Trois minuscules heures, c'était si pitoyable !

Non. Garder son calme. Analyser avec attention chaque distraction qu'il lui restait.

Rejouer sans violon chaque morceau ancré dans sa mémoire ne lui prendrait jamais que deux jours, et n'arrêterait pas la gangrène qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Imaginer la vengeance de Watson ne lui serait d'aucun secours, il en avait déjà une petite idée.

Il était perdu.

Non, il lui restait une dernière solution.

Une expérience imaginée il y a longtemps, à n'appliquer qu'en dernier recours. Une expérience longue et exaltante, _divertissante_ enfin.

Savoir enfin si la méditation permettait un notable ralentissement du cœur, jusqu'à combien de battements il pouvait arriver, et enfin est-ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

Rassuré, il s'allongea sur le sol de poussière, et commença à réguler sa respiration pour la faire la plus lente possible. Il se concentra sur le parcours de son sang dans son corps, et à sa vitesse. Quatre-vingt deux, à cause de sa panique d'un peu plus tôt. Soixante quatorze. Cinquante neuf. Cinquante et un. Quarante six. Quarante. Trente cinq. Trente-et-un. Ses doigts et ses orteils s'engourdissaient, le sang avait du mal à parvenir au bout aussi rapidement que prévu. Vingt huit. Vingt cinq. Vingt trois. Vingt deux. Vingt-et-un. Vingt-et-un.

Le rythme ne bougeait quasiment plus, signe qu'il était arrivé à une certaine limite. Voulant aller plus loin, il se concentra sur chaque cellule, sur sa respiration, sur le moindre frisson de vie pour le ralentir un peu plus.

Vingt. Dix-neuf. Son cœur rata un battement, ce qui eut pour effet de l'inquiéter et de faire grimper aussitôt le nombre. Trente cinq. Trente cinq. Trente quatre. Trente deux. Trente. Vingt huit. Vingt sept. Vingt six. Vingt cinq. Vingt quatre. Vingt quatre. Vingt trois. Vingt deux. Vingt-et-un. Un battement de raté, que sa méditation maintenant profonde lui avait permis d'ignorer. Dix-neuf. Dix-huit. Encore un battement de sauté. Seize. Battement, il y aurait dû en avoir un à ce moment précis, en prenant en compte la diminution régulière, son cœur n'aimait pas cet exercice. Quinze. Il s'étouffait lentement, mais il préserva le flou dans lequel son cerveau était plongé, annihilant ses réflexes de survie. Battement. Quatorze. Battement. Treize. Battement, battement. Onze. Onze. Battement, battement, battement. Huit. Dix. Battement. Neuf. Onze. Huit. Battement, battement, battement.

-Holmes ! Levez-vous !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et inspira violemment, cherchant de l'air et toussant quand il en prenait trop. Watson s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le soutint alors qu'il allait s'effondrer, les membres envahis par des fourmis ne lui répondant plus. Il avait des vertiges incontrôlables, tandis que son cœur battait irrégulièrement et à toute allure, comme effrayé de ce qu'on lui avait imposé.

-Holmes ! Vous vous noyiez ?! Vous… Comment avez-vous fait, sans drogue ! Ne me dites pas que…

Le regard encore écarquillé du logicien croisa celui du médecin abasourdi, en tenue de policier. Quelques instants plus tard, Sherlock reçut un coup dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration.

-Huit heures. Vous n'avez pas tenu huit heures enfermé sans distraction, Holmes !

Ainsi, il lui avait fallu cinq heures pour atteindre huit battements par minutes avant que son rythme ne se dérègle complètement, soit encore cinq à six battements de trop pour un état léthargique. Beau résultat tout de même.

« Objection, Watson, je n'ai « tenu » comme vous dites que trois heures, puis l'ennui m'a vaincu.»

-Je.. Suis en vie, très… Cher…

-En effet, trente secondes avant de mourir, vous étiez encore vivant ! Fulmina le docteur en le laissant tomber sur le sol. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos idioties, nous allons nous faire prendre d'une minute à l'autre ! Levez-vous !

Le logicien obéit, honteux de constater qu'il avait une faiblesse facilement apparente. Quelques heures enfermé sans distraction, et il était contraint au suicide.

Le médecin déguisé passa un des bras de son ami au dessus de ses épaules et lança :

-Le chemin le plus discret.

-Prendre à droite, au bout du couloir, à gauche, quatrième bifurcation à droite, prendre l'échelle, première à gauche, deuxième à droite, gauche, forcer la petite porte, monter l'escalier, enjamber la barrière.

Watson mémorisait le parcours quand Holmes lança :

-Vous a-t-on jamais dit de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Vous êtes désormais officiellement un paria, Watson.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir en toute impunité.

-Et Mary ? Et votre fiancée ?

-Si elle comprend, elle… Refera sa vie. Constata Watson avec une douleur dans la voix. Et si elle ne comprend pas, et bien elle refera sa vie.

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire ce choix.

-Menteur. Cracha-t-il, s'étant demandé si le détective n'avait pas tout manigancé pour le forcer à trancher entre lui et la personne qu'il aimait.

-Arrêtez-vous un instant.

Watson s'arrêta, guettant du regard et de l'oreille le passage d'un agent. Grâce à Dieu, c'était un samedi, et il y avait plus d'ouvriers concentrés préparant le déménagement du quartier général de police que d'agents. Il regarda son ami haleter, se remettant sans doute mal de son expérience. Appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, les jambes tremblantes, il l'inquiétait réellement.

-Watson… Ma montre…

-Votre montre ? s'étonna le médecin. Ils ont dû vous la confisquer.

-La vôtre, alors…

-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, Holmes. Qu'avez-vous avec l'heure qu'il est ?

Ne voulant pas gaspiller son souffle à s'expliquer, le logicien attrapa la main du docteur et la posa sur sa poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés, Watson constata que le cœur de son ami battait bien trop vite et irrégulièrement. Il allait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre.

-Holmes ! Calmez-vous, respirez lentement.

-Un rythme, articula-t-il difficilement, réguler…

Il entrouvrit ses yeux illuminés par une idée et décala sa main, toujours sur celle du docteur, pour prendre son poignet. Son pouce se posa sur l'artère et il écouta avec attention la musique des battements de son ami.

-Bien joué, Holmes. Soupira Watson après quelques minutes, soulagé. Utiliser mon propre rythme pour caler le vôtre, c'était un joli réflexe.

-Tiens donc… Vous m'en voulez moins ? Fit le détective en rouvrant les yeux.

-Non, toujours autant, rassurez-vous. Répliqua le docteur. On repart dès que vous êtes prêt.

-Je le suis. En avant, Watson.

Titubant encore un peu, le logicien se dirigea vers la sortie, son sauveur à sa suite.

Ils rencontrèrent malheureusement deux agents sur leur chemin. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser un geste, Sherlock s'était élancé, et Watson s'était écrié, en le voyant tendre deux doigts :

-Discrètement, Holmes !

Le logicien avait renoncé à ce qu'il voulait faire et s'était contenté des techniques de combat traditionnelles, à savoir l'estomac pour immobiliser puis pression sur la carotide. L'autre agent reçut un uppercut à la mâchoire et un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque. Rapide, silencieux, efficace.

-Je sais que vous vouliez me montrer ô combien cela en valait la peine de devenir un criminel pour apprendre cette technique des 99 points, mais plus tard.

Holmes s'était renfrogné et était parti devant.

Watson déposa l'uniforme de police -qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire de Holmes en préparant l'évasion de son ami- près de leur issue. Le soleil les aveugla lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, et le docteur s'attendit presque à ce que le logicien ne saute la barrière et fasse quelques pas de danse, mais il n'en fit rien. Il enjamba tranquillement l'obstacle et l'attendit avec calme à l'extérieur.

« Vous n'êtes pas heureux d'être libre ?

-J'étais sauvé à l'instant où vous êtes entré dans ma cellule, Watson. Lança-t-il, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière.

Le médecin afficha un visage impassible, pouvant tromper le monde entier sauf Sherlock Holmes, et s'enquit :

-Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Non, ne dites rien, se ravisa-t-il tandis qu'une lueur noire s'allumait dans ses si gentils yeux, nous allons à St James Square et nous nous expliquons calmement comme de parfaits gentlemen.

-Ma foi, votre plan est bon, si ce n'est la partie explication. Fit le détective avec une grimace.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, cher ami. »

* * *

« Procédons par ordre chronologique. Qu'avez-vous fait à Gladstone ?

-Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir savoir et surtout que ça ait de l'importance ? Soupira le détective, affalé sur un banc à l'abri des regards.

-Je me demande juste ce que mon chien va devenir, maintenant que nous sommes recherchés par la police. Ca vous dérange ?

-Demandez-vous, Watson, demandez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le docteur poussa un profond soupir et tenta de recenser tous les éléments bizarres que son ami lui devait d'éclaircir.

-Le temps que vous vous rappeliez de vos questions, racontez-moi comment le monde a tourné pendant mes huit heures d'emprisonnement.

-Dès que vous êtes parti, j'ai attrapé un fiacre et je suis allé voir Mary.

Silencieux, le détective écoutait attentivement.

-Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et peut-être était-ce mon irritation, ou ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux… Ca doit être horrible d'être vous, Holmes, lança-t-il soudain en tournant la tête vers le logicien, une grimace triste sur ses traits, tout détailler, savoir exactement ce que les gens pensent. En vous ayant côtoyé, regardé faire, j'ai malgré moi commencé à interpréter les expressions du visage, les sourires tristes sincères ou non, et je crois que ceux que Mary m'adressait ne l'étaient pas, dit-il lentement, abattu.

Il reprit sa respiration et lança :

- Je crois qu'elle était heureuse de savoir que vous étiez enfin écarté de ma vie.

« Vous ne m'apprenez rien, docteur. » songea le logicien.

-J'ai formulé mes soupçons, et nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai fini par claquer la porte et à imaginer comment vous sortir de là.

S'il avait été le commun des mortels, Sherlock Holmes n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire éclatant. Cependant, son visage était impassible.

-Je suis retourné à Baker Street, et je l'avoue, j'ai fouillé dans vos affaires pour trouver n'importe quoi qui aurait pu rendre un peu plus réalisable mon plan d'évasion.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, Watson, c'était pour la bonne cause.

-La mauvaise.

-Peu importe, c'est tellement mince, comme frontière, le bien et le mal. Vous savez donc pourquoi je m'habille exclusivement avec vos vêtements.

-Il n'y a presque que des déguisements dans votre armoire ! Comment faisiez-vous avant de me rencontrer, Holmes ?

-J'ai élargi ma collection après votre emménagement.

-…Qu'importe, j'ai donc revêtu un uniforme d'agent et je me suis rendu à Scotland Yard, où on entre comme dans un moulin grâce au changement de locaux.

-Il est vrai que j'ai choisi le bon moment pour me faire arrêter, constata le logicien, c'était un jeu d'enfant de s'échapper.

-Mais j'ai peur que le reste de notre fuite, soit malheureusement le reste de notre vie, soit plus ardu.

-Je compte sur Lestrade pour ne pas trop nous rechercher. Et puis j'ai le sentiment qu'il va avoir d'autres thés à touiller qu'un satyre aux mains quasiment propres.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Les affaires vont reprendre, Watson, il y a un entêtant parfum de sang qui flotte sur Londres, annonça le détective en se levant d'un bond.

-Attendez, Holmes, j'ai retrouvé mes questions.

Le détective se retourna et lui fit signe qu'il écoutait.

-Après votre séance de « test » de votre nouvelle technique, vous aviez parlé de vous faire pardonner. Et aussitôt après, j'ai senti que vous étiez très proche.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le médecin n'ose continuer.

-Alliez-vous sérieusement m'embrasser ?

-Non, car même si vous sembliez consentant, c'était à cause des 63 points. Je n'aurais jamais abusé de votre faiblesse temporaire, j'allais me retirer quand notre amie commune est entrée sans s'annoncer.

-Et la seconde fois, où vous l'avez fait ? Etais-je consentant ?

-Vous savez parfaitement que cela ne compte pas.

-Admettons. Mais Holmes… J'y songe depuis huit heures… Laissez-vous la porte ouverte pendant vos expériences et m'attachez-vous toujours pour que je paraisse victime ? Ainsi, vous êtes seul coupable et emprisonné, et je dois choisir entre Mary et vous. Votre « baiser » a appuyé cette hypothèse, il n'a servi qu'à vous faire précipiter dans le fourgon. Etait-ce votre plan ?

-Avez-vous réellement envie de connaître la réponse à cette question ?

-Oui, Holmes, de toute manière, le point de non retour est atteint. Soupira John.

-J'ai élaboré toutes sortes de magouilles pour vous faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas la vie qu'il vous fallait, une femme qui tricote des chaussettes en laine rose et vous vous réchauffant le fondement devant la cheminée. Puis je me suis laissé convaincre que c'était ce que vous vouliez, mais j'avais toujours un plan pour vous ramener en cours. Car je suis pourchassé par un ennemi que vous êtes le seul à faire fuir.

-Un ennemi ? Quel ennemi ? Le nouveau tueur que vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure ?

-Non, Watson. L'ennui. Quand vous me laissez à Baker Street, j'arrive à tenir quelques jours, avec diverses distractions. En revanche, ailleurs, je ne tiens pas trois heures sans mettre ma vie en danger. J'en ai fait l'expérience ce matin.

Le visage du médecin se ferma, l'inquiétude et la colère qu'elle avait entrainée revenant à la charge.

-Mon flegme britannique en prend un coup, mais je ne peux plus vivre sans vous, au sens littéral.

Ces paroles l'apaisèrent immédiatement, une douce chaleur se répandant même dans son corps. Il soupira en constatant que sa rancœur s'était retrouvée diminuée d'une petite partie, malgré le caractère récent de la trahison. Après tout, il avait sans doute perdu Mary pour toujours, ainsi que son travail et sa maison, même si il lui faudrait plus de temps pour le réaliser. Il se releva et se tint face au détective.

-Que faisons-nous, à présent ?

-Aussi dangereux que ce soit, il nous faut rester à Londres jusqu'à ce que le tueur ne se décide à agir, afin de pouvoir l'arrêter.

-Le but est de vous divertir ou est-il un rien plus noble ?

-Le but, Watson, est dans un second temps de regagner un peu de prestige auprès des forces de l'ordre, mais premièrement d'empêcher un fou dangereux de mettre cette ville à feu et à sang, lança impassiblement Holmes.

-Comment pouvez-vous prédire une telle chose ?

-Je crains que quelqu'un d'autre que moi profite de la confusion qui règne au sein de Scotland Yard pour agiter Londres.

-Le déménagement de Scotland Yard et les travaux du métropolitain serait une bonne occasion pour un crime, en effet. Avez-vous d'autres informations ?

-Non, mais nous pourrions en apprendre plus en nous dissimulant.

-Nous cacher et recueillir des indices ? Mais comment ? C'est une antithèse !

-Bien sûr que non, Watson, réfléchissez un instant.

L'expression supérieure mais patiente dans le regard de Holmes signifiait que le docteur allait recevoir une leçon gratuite de l'Art d'être Détective (oui, avec majuscules, évidemment.)

-Imaginons que je vous donne un morceau de papier, continua Holmes, et vous demande de le cacher de manière efficace. Où allez-vous le mettre ?

-Et bien, je ne sais… Sous un tapis ?

-Agitez votre cerveau, Watson, le rabroua son ami.

-Dans un livre ?

-Vous chauffez.

-Un morceau de papier… Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. J'y suis. Dans un tas de morceaux de papier !

-Exactement. Quand vous avez un homme à cacher, un samedi après-midi à 17 heures à Londres, où le mettez-vous ?

-Covent Garden.

-Je vois que je commence à déteindre sur vous, Watson, c'est admirable, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc. »

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et emboîta le pas au logicien.

* * *

« Nous y voici.

-Quel fouillis, murmura Watson ».

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée du marché. La galerie flambant neuve étincelait sous le timide soleil londonien. Les vendeurs vantaient leur marchandise à grands cris, bourgeoisie et pauvreté se croisaient en échangeant bourses et coups de pieds, les odeurs de poissons et de fleurs copulaient, et ce qui en résultait était à la limite du supportable.

« Bien, lança Holmes. La première étape est le déguisement. Restez caché ici, et laissez-moi aller récupérer le nécessaire. Ensuite, nous nous séparerons quelques instants, vous laisserez traîner vos oreilles pendant que je récolterai des informations. »

Le médecin fit un hochement de tête. Holmes avança vers la cohue, puis se retourna, le regarda quelques instants et retourna sur ses pas vers le docteur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous êtes suspect, droit comme un piquet, sans rien à faire. Détendez-vous, relâchez vos muscles, et coincez ça dans votre bouche.» L'intima avec malice son ami en lui tendant une cigarette.

Relevant un sourcil, Watson prit la «mauvaise habitude» des doigts du détective et la porta à ses lèvres. Holmes posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le tasser légèrement, déplaça sa canne, la repositionna, et alluma la cigarette avec son briquet à amadou. Le logicien fit quelques pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre, et constata que le docteur était venu accompagner son épouse faire ses achats, et l'attendait à présent avec une faiblesse que sa femme lui refusait habituellement. Parfait.

Il fit un rapide clin d'œil à son ami puis se fondit dans la foule, tandis que Watson poussait un soupir las.

* * *

Wendell n'était pas satisfait de sa journée. Le soir serait bientôt là et il n'avait presque rien à rapporter à la planque. Il fallait dire que ses victimes étaient de plus en plus méfiantes au fil des mois, et leurs biens, plus durs à chaparder. Il devait également faire attention aux agents qui se tenaient aux entrées du marché de Covent Garden, surveillant d'un œil les gamins comme lui, les mettant aux placards au moindre geste suspect. Son ventre gargouilla et il leva les yeux. Il avait devant lui un étalage de fruits et légumes, et une superbe pomme écarlate lui faisait de l'œil. Salivant déjà, il s'approcha discrètement, observa sans être vu, puis dans un moment de distraction du vendeur, tendit le bras.

Il jura entre ses dents quand il remarqua le regard furieux du commerçant.

La bouche ouverte, il allait hurler, alerter les policiers à deux pas, le piège allait se refermer, il ne reverrait pas ses amis avant longtemps, s'il les revoyait un jour.

Une sueur froide lui trempait le dos quand quelque chose lui passa sous le nez.

Il cligna des yeux, et le commerçant s'écroula.

Il eut un nouveau battement de cil et une tâche rouge lui attira l'œil. La pomme. S'enfuir. La suivre.

Il emboîta le pas à l'homme qui tenait la pomme dans sa main, laissant derrière lui la foule qui relevait le marchand, évanoui.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, son sauveur se retourna et lui sourit.

L'enfant détailla la face noire de suie, le béret brun enfoncé sur le crâne, la clope au bec, la veste rapiécée. Un ramoneur français, sans doute, qui dégageait une étrange aura.

« Tiens, gamin, méfie-toi des jolies choses, leur obtention est dure et dangereuse.

Complètement sous le charme, Wendell attrapa la pomme qu'on lui tendait et la cacha dans son T-shirt, sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

-Un joli butin pour tes amis si tu as repéré quelque chose de louche, dans les bas-fonds de la ville, ces derniers jours.

-Ma foi, m'sieur, une pute-

-Une prostituée, gamin, le reprit le ramoneur, ou une dame de compagnie, ce qui est le plus correct.

-Une dame de compagnie nommée Kitty parle beaucoup d'un client qui fait des demandes étranges mais qui paie très bien. J'pensais aller lui faire les poches mais un gars a essayé et n'a plus jamais reparu.

-Chez qui travaille Kitty ?

-Au Desire, M'sieur.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non, M'sieur, si ce n'est que les rats mordent plus fort ces temps-ci, ajouta-t-il pour amadouer l'homme.

-Chose promise, chose due, gamin. » Lança le ramoneur en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Par réflexe, Wendell attrapa la bourse qu'on lui lançait tandis que l'homme faisait volte face.

« M'sieur ! Vot'nom ! Moi, c'est Wendell ! lança l'enfant.

L'homme se retourna et répondit :

-Sherlock Holmes. Bonne chance, Wendell. »

Le garçon sourit en regardant son bienfaiteur s'éloigner. Il avait tout faux, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un nom français, et il n'avait pas d'accent. Bah, qu'importe, il avait là une jolie somme, la bourse sonnait joliment en remuant entre ses doigts. De la soie rouge avec un cordon doré, il ne voyait pas ça tous les jours, il ferait mieux de bien la cacher.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu cette bourse. Il y avait une demi-heure, à la ceinture d'une énorme armoire à glace à l'air russe qu'il l'avait sans doute lui-même volée à quelqu'un. Si l'argent l'avait alléché, il n'avait même pas essayé de tenter sa chance. Un tel mastodonte briserait son maigre cou comme une brindille.

En revanche, le ramoneur avait réussi. Et avait assommé en moins d'une seconde le marchand qui l'avait repéré, pourtant lui aussi assez bien en chair. Cet homme était peut-être un démon.

Mais qu'importe ce qu'il était, il suivrait Sherlock Holmes jusqu'en enfer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !

Les reviews, surtout critiques, sont posées sur un autel et vénérées comme elles doivent l'être : avec zèle et adoration.


	3. Rues vermeilles

Hm... An Irish Pub Song by The Rumjacks, parce que le mouvement s'accélère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

John Watson commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne pouvait en jurer, car il n'avait pas sa montre sur lui, mais plus d'une heure était passée depuis que Holmes avait disparu dans la masse. A chaque seconde qui passait, les différents agents de Londres recevaient leur signalement, augmentant progressivement le risque d'être arrêtés. C'était une folie de rester dans la capitale ! Ils devaient repasser à Baker Street, prendre des affaires, et…

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à Baker Street. Il y avait au minimum deux agents à l'entrée et trois autres à l'intérieur. Il soupira bruyamment.

« Quel défaitisme, très cher !

Le docteur sursauta, faisant rire Holmes.

-Vous êtes tendu comme un arc, Watson ! Allons, il n'y a pas de raison.

Le médecin dévisagea son ami quelques minutes tant il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Couvert de suie, il avait tout l'air d'un ramoneur, français à cause du béret, et il fumait tranquillement une pipe vulgaire qu'il avait récupérée Dieu sait où.

-Ne mettez pas ça dans votre bouche, on ne sait pas où ça a trainé, le réprimanda le médecin en lui confisquant la pipe. Alors ? Mon déguisement ?

-Le voici, le voici, répondit Holmes en retirant sa veste.

Il commença à habiller le docteur tout en s'expliquant :

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de rester à Covent Garden, j'ai toutes les informations qu'il me faut.

-En une heure et tout seul ?

-Je suis tombé sur la source sûre en un temps record, j'ai eu de la chance.

-Et donc ? s'enquit Watson en mettant avec réticence un chapeau miteux sur ses cheveux propres.

-Notre première victime sera sans doute un enfant, et nous devrions trouver le cadavre au dessus de Piccadilly, dans le quartier des maisons closes.

-Magnifique, grinça-t-il, un tueur d'enfants, mes préférés.

-Pour ma part, tant que c'est un tueur en série, je n'ai pas de préférences.

-Vous êtes réellement sans cœur, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Allons, Watson, cet enfant est sans doute déjà mort, et d'autres vont sans doute trépasser avant que nous n'arrêtions le tueur, alors à quoi bon nous morfondre ?

Le docteur se renfrogna et se tut le temps qu'il finisse de s'habiller. Il avait à présent l'air d'un ramoneur qui venait de prendre une douche, chose rare. Il attendit que Holmes ne lui donne un morceau de charbon, mais eu lieu de cela, son ami reprit la parole.

-Je pense que vous êtes arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

-Laquelle ?

-Il nous faut retourner à Baker Street.

-C'est de la folie, Holmes ! s'étrangla le médecin. Ils s'attendent à ce que nous revenions.

-Lestrade ne me croit pas coupable, et de toute manière il sait que l'homosexualité ne sera bientôt plus un crime. Il aura limité le nombre de ses agents.

-Baker Street sera de toute manière une souricière !

-Avez-vous déjà attrapé des renards avec une souricière, Watson ? lui sourit le détective. Ils ne nous arrêterons pas. Et puis, dans le cas contraire, nous nous évaderons encore.

Le docteur soupira pour la nième fois de la journée. Holmes le regarda attentivement puis lança :

-Il vous manque le charbon.

-J'attendais que vous me le donniez.

-Je l'ai oublié.

-Pardon ? Vous vous êtes roulé dans la suie et vous m'avez oublié ? Voler une pipe vous indiffère mais un morceau de charbon est au dessus de vos forces ?

-Je pensais que vous accepteriez de vous abandonner dans une étreinte torride d'où vous ressortiriez aussi sale que moi.

-Holmes, le réprimanda le médecin.

-Vous êtes d'un pince-sans-rire, aujourd'hui, Watson, c'est ennuyant, soupira le logicien en lui tendant le charbon.

Watson le prit en souriant légèrement et entreprit de se salir le visage et les mains. Holmes le regarda quelques instants, désajusta sa veste et son chapeau, puis lança :

-Bien ! En route ! Nous allons nous occuper de la cheminée de madame Hudson.

* * *

Inquiet, Watson regarda Holmes s'approcher des policiers avec nonchalance. Il avait peur que quelque chose déraille, que Madame Hudson ne les reconnaisse pas, ou à l'inverse que leur déguisement ne soit trop transparent au regard des policiers.

-Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ? Lança le policier de gauche.

-'Jour ! On avait promis à la 'tite dame qu'habite là de s'occuper d'sa ch'minée, lança le logicien avec un léger accent français. Chuis François et c'Marty, derrière moi.

-Nous allons vérifier votre version avec la logeuse, attendez-là.

-Pas la peine, elle nous connaît. OHÉ, M'DAME HUDSON !

La fenêtre s'entrebâilla et la tête charmante de leur logeuse y passa. Elle les contempla quelques instants puis s'écria :

-Oh ! Mes ramoneurs ! Voyons Jackson, laissez-les entrer ! Essuyez bien vos pieds, par contre, les garçons, je viens de faire le ménage.

Watson ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leur logeuse était fantastique.

* * *

-C'est folie que d'être revenu, Holmes ! la réprimanda la vieille dame. S'ils vous attrapent…

-Tranquillisez-vous, ma chère, tout ira bien. Nous avons simplement quelques affaires à prendre pour enquêter sur un crime. Si nous le résolvons, nous devrions êtres absous assez rapidement. Car ce tueur devrait embêter Scotland Yard davantage que nos misérables personnes.

-Holmes, l'interpella le médecin, il doit y avoir des agents dans notre appartement.

-Deux, Watson, l'un dans votre fauteuil et l'autre à la cuisine, il prépare du thé.

-Comment allons-nous… ?

-Je crains que la manière forte ne soit de mise, cette fois-ci.

Sous le regard de Watson, il rajouta :

-Le plus silencieusement possible.

Le médecin approuva et Holmes se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-A tout de suite, Madame Hudson, lança Watson. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous vous avons trompée et nous sommes des cambrioleurs.

-Cela va de soi, Docteur, dit-elle en souriant.

Le médecin lui rendit son sourire et suivit Holmes dans les étages. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, les deux agents étaient déjà à terre, et le logicien mettait à sac leur appartement.

-Vous traînez, Watson, dépêchons-nous ! Je voudrais simplement le strict nécessaire de votre matériel d'autopsie, vous avez carte blanche pour le reste. N'hésitez pas à mettre en désordre vos quartiers pour simuler le cambriolage.

Watson soupira. Il n'était évidemment pas question d'emporter de bagages, il se contenterait de sa trousse compacte et de cacher les objets de valeur sous une latte du plancher. Une fois prêt, il promena son regard sur leur salle de vie, songeant avec mélancolie qu'il y pénétrait peut-être pour la dernière fois.

-Allons, Watson, ressaisissez-vous, avec un peu de chance, nous serons bientôt d'honnêtes gens libres de retourner chez eux.

-Il faudrait un miracle, Holmes.

-Je suis faiseur de miracles, Watson, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Votre égo se porte-t-il bien ?

-Fort bien, merci, mais je crois que vous négligez le votre.

-Comparé à la façon dont vous l'entretenez vous, cela me semble évident.

-Activons, Watson, activons ! Vous aurez le temps de soigner mon égocentrisme plus tard. Il nous faut partir, nous devons être sur les lieux du crime avant la police. »

Le médecin alla chercher ses affaires et lui emboîta le pas. Il retrouva son ami dans la loge.

« Merci, Madame Hudson, chuchotait-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front ridé.

-Faites attention à vous, les garçons, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, tendant deux torchons au logicien.

Holmes lui lia avec précautions les mains derrière le dos et lui fit un bâillon grossier et pas trop serré. Il se recula jusqu'à la porte, lui fit une petite révérence et referma la porte.

« _Au revoir*_, madame ! lança-t-il derrière lui alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de leur entrée. On reviendra l'année prochaine !

Et puis, il rajouta aux gardes, pour le panache (que Watson appelait bien plus facilement « forfanterie grotesque ») :

-Z'êtes bien gentils de veiller sur une 'tite dame comme celle-là, m'sieurs les agents.

-En fait, nous-

-Chuut ! le réprimanda l'autre.

Holmes releva puis fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un regard à Watson, qui joua son rôle malgré son agacement et haussa les épaules d'incompréhension. Le logicien fit une moue, et s'éloigna en jetant un dernier regard scrutateur aux policiers, qui soupirèrent.

Holmes afficha un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils descendaient Baker Street.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous pris ? s'enquit Watson pour effacer cette expression grotesque.

-Diverses choses, une barbe postiche, un pistolet, une loupe, ma pipe, et je me désole d'avoir laissé mon violon et ma dernière expérience chimique en date. Et vous ?

-Ma trousse d'autopsie et des maigres effets.

-C'est tout ?

-Je suppose que nous allons devoir parcourir Londres de long en large sans prendre de fiacre, je ne voulais pas m'encombrer.

-Vous avez eu raison. Moi-même je n'ai pris certaines de ces choses qu'en pensée pour ne pas entraver ma liberté de mouvements.

Watson le regarda curieusement, puis décida de l'ignorer .

-Avons-nous une destination précise ?

-Je vous propose de procéder par étapes, Watson. Nous allons d'abord parcourir le quartier des plaisirs pour repérer une éventuelle odeur de sang, puis si nous ne trouvons rien, nous irons dans une maison appelée Desire, du nom de sa maîtresse. L'homme que je soupçonne semble en être un client régulier. Dans cet ordre, nous devrions devancer la police dans chaque lieu –car l'ordre est, primo, scène de crime, et secundo, interroger les éventuels témoins-.

-Nous descendons donc Oxford Street, puis celle de Regent's, pour arriver dans le nord de Piccadilly.

-Exactement. Le trajet vous préoccupe ?

-Disons que l'habitude des fiacres me fait un peu perdre Londres de vue.

-Dommage, c'est une très belle ville, quand il y a des cadavres. Evidemment, les travaux divers et variés ainsi que le surplus de population la salissent un peu, mais dans quelques années elle sera très belle.

-Si vous le dites, Holmes. Si vous le dites. »

* * *

Ils parcouraient les mêmes rues depuis deux heures, et le soir commençait à tomber. Holmes s'arrêta dans le passage étroit, et lança :

« Je suppose que nous retrouverons la victime demain matin. En attendant, nous allons nous rendre au Desire et, si nous le pouvons, y passer la nuit.

-Evidemment, les auberges nous sont refusés…

-Malheureusement notre signalement, malgré la lenteur de notre police, doit être à présent dans toutes les mains gantées de noir, et sera dans les journaux dès six heures. Nous devrons nous contenter des milieux discrets, désormais, l'informa Holmes en se remettant à marcher.

-Connaissez-vous ce milieu ? La prostitution et autres activités plus ou moins clandestines, l'interrogea le docteur en le suivant.

-Ma foi, j'en connais le strict nécessaire. En ma qualité de détective, rajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

-Je vous trouve bien prudent, tout à coup.

-Je ne crois pas que mon influence sur vous me soit entièrement bénéfique, soupira le logicien, elle est en train d'aiguiser votre sens de l'observation. Disons simplement que les personnes appartenant à ce… Milieu ont plus souvent besoin de moi que les autres.

-Je vous ai rarement vu mener des enquêtes de ce genre, lança Watson en tournant à droite pour suivre son ami.

-Je m'en occupe en cas d'insomnie. Car ce quartier vit la nuit, voilà pourquoi je pensais trouver l'enfant en fin d'après-midi, car là est l'heure creuse. Mais notre homme est soit sûr de lui, soit peu familier des coutumes de Piccadilly. Il risque d'être plus facile à attraper dans les deux cas, car il commettra des erreurs s'il est dans l'une des deux catégories.

Watson médita ses paroles tout en continuant à marcher. Il n'y avait pas d'éclairage public, et la lueur faible des devantures serait bientôt leur seul source de lumière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas être rassuré.

-Desire est si éloigné que ça de Piccadilly ?

-Assez, si mon souvenir est bon. Elle devrait se trouver… Ici. Lança-t-il en obliquant dans la ruelle à sa gauche. »

Les rideaux rouges de la maison close donnaient à la rue un éclairage écarlate assez morbide, et le médecin eut la chair de poule. A sa droite, le détective se stoppa brusquement et fronça le nez.

« Mes suppositions s'effondrent. Il semblerait que le cadavre soit dans les parages. »

A son tour, Watson se concentra sur son odorat et perçut une faible odeur de sang. Il opina de la tête, et suivit le logicien quand il se retourna en pistant la fragrance désagréable.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une ruelle plus étroite encore, si c'était possible. Il leva les yeux vers les habitations, et se demanda si on ne pouvait pas passer d'un appartement à son voisin d'un simple saut. Le minuscule morceau de ciel étoilé qu'il apercevait lui donnait une sensation de claustrophobie. Bel endroit pour laisser un misérable cadavre d'enfant, au milieu des traces de vomi, d'ordures et d'excréments. L'odeur de mort dominait néanmoins les autres parfums, et Watson ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une immense pitié en contemplant l'expression torturée du garçon.

-Finalement, nous avons le temps d'observer la victime, contrairement à ce que je craignais. Je vous laisse faire, Watson. Dit Holmes en se reculant.

Le médecin s'agenouilla, déposa sa trousse médicale et commença à observer la dépouille.

-Un garçon, apparemment, et d'une dizaine d'années. Il comporte de multiples traces de coups, aussi bien des plaies à l'armes blanches que d'hématomes. Je ne sais pas pour l'instant lequel est mortel… La mort est ancienne. 36 heures au moins.

Il y avait une large tâche de sang au niveau du pantalon, remis maladroitement. Fronçant les sourcils, le docteur le baissa avec précautions et ferma les yeux quelques instants, un frisson d'horreur le parcourant.

-C'était une fille, fit-il après quelques minutes, en remettant le vêtement correctement. On dirait que notre tueur imite Jack l'Eventreur mais à un degré d'horreur supplémentaire en s'attaquant à un enfant, et sans la connaissance médicale qui va avec : c'est du simple charcutage sans ablation. Elle est morte d'hémorragies, suite aux lacérations au niveau du vagin. Il y a également eu agression sexuelle. On comprend son déguisement, mais son travestissement ne l'a pas protégée.

-La vie dans la rue est moins cruelle quand on est un garçon. Mais quelqu'un a découvert son secret.

-La cible du tueur serait donc des petites filles de rues ?

-Probablement, Watson. Fit Holmes en s'agenouillant à son tour. Mais cette population n'a généralement pas grand-chose à nous apprendre.

Il inspecta le corps à son tour, mais les indices étaient maigres. Il se redressa avec déception.

-Cette gamine a sans doute voulu s'approcher de notre tueur par appât du gain, d'après mes informations. Ce dernier appartient probablement à la moyenne bourgeoisie et fréquente le quartier des plaisirs pour sa discrétion. Venez, Watson, nous aurons plus d'informations chez Daisy.

-Nous sommes évidemment obligés de laisser cette petite fille là où elle est.

-Oui, Watson. Il n'est pas nécessaire de donner à la police plus de preuves de notre culpabilité.

Le logicien laissa quelques secondes à son ami, puis ils rebroussèrent chemin vers la maison close après avoir effacé les traces de leur passage.

* * *

« Sherly ? C'est toi ? Tu es tout sale.

-Bonsoir Daisy, fit chaleureusement Holmes en s'approchant de la femme.

-Ça fait longtemps gamin ! Je désespérais de te revoir un jour !

-Seul mon travail harassant a pu me tenir éloigné de toi, ma chère.

« _Sherly _?_Toi _?_Gamin _?De _toi _? _Ma chère_ ? »

Watson était paralysé au milieu de la pièce. Holmes s'en rendit compte et revint près du médecin.

«Daisy, je te présente mon ami le Docteur Watson. Watson, je vous présente Daisy, une amie de longue date.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Docteur. Sherly m'a énormément parlé de vous. Venez, je vous en prie, allons nous asseoir. »

« Le strict nécessaire, hein ? » songea Watson en fusillant Holmes du regard. « En votre qualité de détective, hein ? »

Le logicien lui fit un sourire d'excuse et suivit la tenancière dans un petit salon.

« Je peux t'offrir du scotch, Sherly, j'en garde toujours une flasque au cas où tu reviendrais. Désirez-vous quelque chose, Docteur ?

-Nous travaillons, Daisy, déclina poliment Holmes. J'aurais voulu te demander quelques petites choses.

-Parle, mon cher, et je boirai tes paroles, fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle était belle, malgré ses quarante ans, dut convenir Watson. Pulpeuse encore, aux formes généreuses, les vêtements aguicheurs, elle était l'incarnation de la luxure. Son esprit dessinait très bien la créature avec le détective, leurs bras enlacés, l'un dans l'autre, à se dévorer les lèvres. La vision lui arracha un frisson désagréable, et il se força à revenir à la conversation.

-Oui, je vois de qui tu veux parler, disait la Luxure. Comme tu t'y attends, je n'ai pas de nom à te donner, mais Kitty en saura peut-être plus. Reste assis, je vais te la chercher.

Elle se leva et Watson y vit l'occasion rêvée pour y voir plus clair.

-Le zèle que vous mettez dans votre travail est beau à voir, Holmes, vos relations _professionnelles _sont au beau fixe.

-Vous devenez doué pour les sarcasmes, Watson, mes félicitations, fit le détective dans un sourire.

-Non, vraiment. Mais le plus étonnant est que cette femme me connaisse si bien alors que moi-même, j'apprends son existence cet après-midi.

-Ma foi, Watson, mes insomnies sont plus fréquentes que vous ne le pensez.

-Vos insomnies, répéta-t-il à demi hébété. Je ne pense pas que cette femme vous aide à dormir. J'espère au moins que vous vous protégez.

-Watson, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, lança Holmes en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes_jaloux_ ?

-J'apprends toute une partie de votre vie alors que je pensais être celui qui vous connaissait le mieux ! grinça-t-il. Evidemment que je suis jaloux ! Elle vous appelle _Sherly_, fit-il ave une grimace, sobriquet que seul votre frère est autorisé à utiliser !

-Si c'est cela qui vous dérange, vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi si vous le désirez, sourit-il.

-Ce n'est évidemment pas _ça_, et vous le savez très bien, répliqua le médecin en se refermant. »

Souriant toujours, le logicien le regarda l'ignorer quelques secondes et tourna la tête quand Daisy revint. Watson suivit son regard et soupira intérieurement : ces filles étaient plus jolies les unes que les autres. Celle-ci avait des moustaches dessinées au maquillage sur ses joues.

« Navrée pour l'attente, j'avais un client, s'excusa la dénommée Kitty en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, messieurs ?

Son sourire faisait tourner la tête. Watson ne pouvait qu'approuver le lieu qu'avait choisi Holmes pour sa cure de sommeil. Avec beaucoup de grincements de dents.

-Kitty, je voudrais un renseignement sur un de vos clients régulier. Il a des demandes étranges mais paye bien.

-Ah, Jack ?

Watson eut un frisson.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit son vrai nom, mais il se fait appeler Jack. Il m'a assuré que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Jack the Reaper, car vous comprenez, on a perdu Millie il y a quelles années, avec cette histoire. C'est tabou, ici.

-Quelle est sa fréquence de passages ?

-Je dirais, environ trois fois par semaine. Il est venu il y a deux jours, donc il sera peut-être là ce soir.

-Pouvez-vous nous parler des demandes ?

-Elles sont étranges, vraiment. Tout d'abord, il m'a prise parce que je suis la plus jeune. J'ai quatorze ans aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle fièrement d'une manière enfantine, et Watson eut une bouffée depitié et de honte. Il m'a demandé de me faire des couettes, une fois. Et d'avoir l'air d'une novice, ne pas chercher à dominer ou changer de positions Mais il ne m'a jamais vraiment fait mal, fit-elle peut-être pour le défendre.

-A cause de Jack l'Eventreur, justement, ma chère, fit sombrement Holmes, sachant pertinemment que la police surveillait bien plus les maisons closes depuis le tueur en série qui avait retourné Londres. Ecoutez, Kitty, voilà ce que vous allez faire : nous allons rester dans la maison, moi et mon ami, et si cette nuit, votre client vient, venez directement nous prévenir.

-A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

-C'est possible. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

-Bien. Je ferai ce que vous me demandez.

-Merci bien.»

Elle prit congé et Holmes se tourna vers la Luxure, qui avait écouté silencieusement.

« Daisy, nous allons rester chez toi. As-tu une chambre de libre pour nous ? Nous aurions besoin d'un nécessaire de toilette pour enlever le charbon, également.

-Je crains en avoir une, mais qu'elle soit petite. Je n'ai pas de lit double…

Watson eut un discret soupir de soulagement. Dormir avec Holmes ne l'avait pas tenté plus que ça, ses insinuations se faisaient plus nombreuses depuis l'histoire des points.

-… Mais qu'un lit simple. Et pas beaucoup de place ailleurs… A moins que tu ne veuilles laisser le lit au Docteur et dormir avec moi, Sherly… Fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Watson réfléchit à toute vitesse alors que Holmes le regardait en souriant, comme attendant sa décision.

-Ça sera très bien, madame, nous avons l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Fit-il avec un sourire de défi involontaire.

-Mademoiselle, Docteur, pouffa-t-elle avec une lueur de déception. »

* * *

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas, Watson…

-Vous continueriez de parler, mais vous n'allez pas le faire car vous connaissez mes crochets de droit, le menaça-t-il.

Sherlock eut un sourire radieux en refermant le rideau qui isolait leur chambre. Watson contempla le lit simple avec quelques regrets, d'autant que des bruits dérangeants filtraient du rideau.

-Je suis un ange, la nuit, Watson, ne vous faites donc pas tant de soucis.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en se gardant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il l'aurait regretté amèrement quand sa mâchoire aurait été brisée.

-Je l'espère pour vous ou vous dormez par terre, répliqua le docteur.

-C'est entendu.

L'accent moqueur de sa voix irritait Watson. Le médecin savait qu'il avait eu un comportement ridicule mais ils travaillaient. Holmes ne devait pas se laisser distraire par la lascive Daisy.

-Vos conclusions ? s'enquit Watson.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations supplémentaires. Mais je pense que nous gagnerons à surveiller cette Kitty. Elle est en danger. Maintenant qu'il a franchi le pas du meurtre, il devient une menace pour elle.

-Pensez-vous que Scotland Yard va également la mettre sous protection ?

-C'est probable, mais pas avant demain midi. D'ici là, nous devons être présents.

-Quand pensez-vous qu'ils vont venir ?

-Le Desire est la deuxième maison close la plus proche. Cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle on va découvrir le corps, mais je dirais six, sept heures.

-Nous devons déguerpir à ce moment-là.

-En effet. Je crains que notre reste de charbon ne trompera pas longtemps Lestrade, dont la seule capacité réside en sa reconnaissance des visages. Il nous faut donc nous coucher maintenant, Watson, mais garder un œil ouvert.

Le logicien se retourna et retira son déguisement, gardant son pantalon pour tenter de rassurer son ami.

-Vous vous protégez, au moins ? lança le médecin, lui tournant le dos en se déshabillant.

-Watson, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Daisy.

-Avec Kitty alors ?

-Votre jalousie est irrationnelle. Sachez que ayant quarante ans passés, la gente féminine n'a plus beaucoup d'attraits à mes yeux.

-Vous protégiez-vous, Holmes ?

-Cette maison est beaucoup plus respectable que vous ne le pensez. La tenancière impose à ses clients et à ses prostitués masculins le port de French letters.

-Nos amis français les appellent des « capotes anglaises », ajouta Watson, un peu rassuré.

-Nous nous haïssons mutuellement, c'est naturel. Perfide Albion, froggies, c'est dommage, j'aime beaucoup Paris. Nous aurions tout à gagner à mieux nous entendre, soupira Holmes.

Il se retourna, ayant entendu Watson se mettre au lit. Il le rejoint en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher, si bien qu'il était sur le point de tomber.

-Je vous fais confiance, Holmes, et si vous vous cassez la jambe, l'enquête en sera compliquée, fit-il en se retournant pour lui faire dos.

Souriant, le logicien s'installa plus confortablement, guettant la réaction de Watson quand leurs peaux se touchèrent. Il n'eut pas un mouvement. Pour s'amuser, il fit mine de vouloir discrètement passer un bras autour du docteur et dut se stopper quand Watson lança :

-Mauvaise idée, Holmes. Un œil au beurre noir vous gardera en état de travailler, mais ruinera votre sex appeal.

-Les boxeurs ont du charme.

-Je les ai toujours trouvés pathétiques, à vouloir se prouver leur force sur une arène.

-Touché, fit-il en riant doucement. Même si je le fais par divertissement, pour ma part.

-Holmes, taisez-vous ou je vous étrangle.

Le médecin pouvait presque _l'entendre _sourire. La situation l'amusait trop pour qu'il s'endorme tout de suite. D'autant que leur chambre n'était pas exactement silencieuse. Des cris de plaisir, des gémissements et des grincements de matelas résonnaient dans les murs. Ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir dormir dans des conditions pareilles !

« Vous savez, si le bruit vous dérange, il suffit de faire les mêmes pour…

-Je croyais que vous étiez un ange, la nuit.

-Le soleil ne se couche jamais, en Angleterre.

-C'est une nécessité pour vous d'avoir réponse à tout ? Lança Watson, excédé, se redressant pour fusiller du regard le logicien.

-Une nécessité ? Non. Une satisfaction ? Oui, surtout avec vous, très cher, souffla Holmes, ayant décidé de rester allongé.

-Que dois-je faire pour vous vous taisiez, soupira le médecin, épuisé par leur longue journée.

-Je pense que vous regarder devrait suffire à ce que le sommeil m'emporte. »

Le docteur fronça les sourcils et scruta le visage de Holmes pour déceler la vérité. Un sourire en coin, l'air calme, il paraissait être sincère. Le médecin se recoucha avec précautions, cette fois du coté de Holmes. Celui-ci le regarda quelques instants puis ferma les yeux. Etonné, Watson attendit quelques minutes, mais ses yeux et ses lèvres restaient clos. Il referma les yeux, attendit puis les rouvrit. La respiration du logicien s'était ralentie, son torse se soulevait doucement. Il dormait.

Abasourdi, il attendit encore quelques minutes. Il dormait vraiment. Soit il était fatigué, soit… Non, pas de soit. Il était fatigué. Point. Et lui aussi était fatigué. Il devait essayer de dormir.

Il ferma les yeux mais le boucan autour de lui l'incommodait. Une fille poussait des cris de jouissance de plus en plus rapprochés. Il soupira et décida d'utiliser la même technique que son ami. Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda le logicien dormir. Etrangement, son visage sans expression, dénué de sourire moqueur, le rajeunissait étrangement. Le sommeil lui allait bien.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le médecin s'endormit.

* * *

*en français dans le texte. Oui je me trouve drôle. Et parce que l'accent de RDJ quand il parle en français est à se damner.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous savez ce que j'aime le plus au monde moi ? Je suis sûre que vous savez. Un tout petit mot dans la boîte ci-dessous (tapez-moi si vous voulez mais c'est vrai). Je réponds toujours et souvent je vais stalker votre profil.

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. La morbide violoncelliste

Je suis sincèrement navrée, je suis en retard et je m'en excuse platement. Insultez-moi dans votre review (oui, je suis en manque d'elles à ce point-là.)

Je vous abandonne très vite, bonne lecture. (PS : Pour l'ambiance, ce sera La Danse macabre de Camille Saint-Saëns.)

-o-o-o-

« Watson. Watson !

-Un thé sans sucre, j'ai repris du poids, Mary, à cause des petits fours.

-Il n'est pas question de petit-déjeuner, Watson ! Levez-vous !

Le médecin ouvrit un œil. Holmes, torse nu, était penché sur lui. Il poussa un cri de surprise et tomba du lit trop petit dans un mouvement de recul.

-Qu-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Trois heures du matin. Daisy vient de m'avertir, la police est dans la rue.

Le docteur leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Holmes roula des yeux et s'expliqua :

-Nous, fugitifs, cadavre, police, prison, déguerpir. Peut-on se secouer les puces ? »

Watson se redressa, attrapa ses effets et sortit de la pièce à la suite de Holmes. Daisy revenait vers eux.

« Il y a une porte par derrière, lança-t-elle, il faut vous dépêcher.

-Merci pour tout, Daisy, mais surtout fais attention à Kitty.

-Compte sur moi, Sherly.

-Monsieur Holmes !

Kitty accourrait vers eux, paniquée.

-Monsieur Holmes, Jack est là !

-Il est à la porte ?

-Il est arrivé par derrière, répondit-elle

-Sherly, les poulets sont entrés, l'avertit Daisy. »

Watson se tourna vers Holmes, qui devait faire un choix. L'enquête ou leur liberté.

Le logicien se retourna et retira la chemise qu'il avait enfilée, faisant mine à Watson de faire de même. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil mais le logicien s'était déjà tourné vers Daisy.

« Nous sommes Ramon et Fred, prostitués espagnol et belge, parlant mal anglais. Entendu ? fit-il en se tournant vers le docteur.

-Entendu. Répondit la tenancière tandis que le médecin levait les yeux au ciel.

-Kitty, menez-nous à Jack.

-Par ici.

Watson leur emboita le pas et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un bourgeois moyen, inquiet, pas très bel homme.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il à Kitty.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Tu peux venir deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il lentement en dévisageant, méfiant, les prétendus prostitués. »

Watson se retourna en entendant le bruit se rapprocher. Il entra dans le petit cabinet juste avant qu'un agent ne tourne à l'angle.

« Bonjour, je suis Sherlock Holmes. Vous êtes bien celui qu'on appelle Jack ?

-Jack ?

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas dire ton nom, chaton, intervint Kitty. Réponds juste à leurs questions.

-Je suis à la recherche d'une petite fille qui s'est enfuie de chez sa belle-mère, continua Holmes. Elle s'est déguisée en garçon pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. L'auriez-vous vue ?

Watson se concentra sur le visage de l'homme. Il ne remarqua aucun changement notable, si ce n'est que sa suspicion augmentait de seconde en seconde.

-_Le_ Sherlock Holmes ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit-il en détaillant sa tenue légère avec suspicion.

-Les enfants des rues viennent souvent par ici, et j'ai appris que vous étiez un client régulier. Vous l'auriez peut-être aperçue.

-Non, pas que je me souvienne, navré. Attendez, j'ai vu un enfant il y a deux semaines, c'était peut-être elle.

-Non, elle n'a disparu que depuis deux jours. Tant pis. Merci de votre concours, conclut Holmes en se tournant vers la sortie.

Le chahut augmentait, sans doute que les clients s'enfuyaient avant d'être reconnus, bousculant les policiers et les excitant.

-Mon Dieu ! Kitty, c'est la police qui est là ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Je risque gros, moi ! dit-il précipitamment. »

Holmes s'écarta pour le laisser s'enfuir, mais Watson ne fut pas assez rapide. Il se fit pousser contre le mur et le heurta en grognant.

« On lève le camp, Watson.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, et vite.

-Vous avez les informations qu'il vous faut ?

-Je vous expliquerai dehors. »

Il se tourna vers la prostituée et lança :

« Merci ma chère ! A bientôt ! »

Elle ne répondit rien, et ils quittèrent la maison close en remettant leurs chemises. Ils coururent pendant quelques minutes puis s'arrêtèrent, haletant, auprès d'un réverbère.

« Pourquoi être partis.. Si vite ? s'enquit avec difficultés le médecin. Je suis sûr que… Vous parlez très bien… l'espagnol.

-Ce n'est pas… Lui. Il est sans doute… Attiré par les enfants, mais… Il n'a pas le profil.

-Pour.. Quoi ça ?

-Trop bête. Trop sincère. Trop inquiet. J'ai un autre suspect.

-Lequel ? s'enquit Watson, commençant à reprendre son souffle.

-Evidemment, vous vous êtes concentré sur le client lors de mon interrogatoire.

-Oui, répondit-il, intrigué.

-Il fallait regarder l'autre. Elle a écarquillé les yeux quand j'ai parlé de l'enfant.

-Kitty ? Un tueur en série ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Complice, au moins. Seul un complice du tueur savait que c'était une fille. Elle a pris peur quand elle a cru que c'était une fille de bonne famille et pas un enfant des rues.

-Elle a quatorze ans !

-Les trottoirs font vieillir, Watson, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Ils se remirent à marcher, s'éloignant du quartier qui regorgeait d'agents.

-Notre suspect est également un client régulier. Très connu, car je pense que ça s'est déroulé ainsi : l'enfant a voulu chaparder l'argent du client étrange, mais est tombée sur notre prostituée en compagnie du tueur. Elle l'a reconnu, il a voulu la faire taire.

-Pourquoi s'amuser avec ? Et abandonner le corps dans un endroit assez fréquenté, vu l'heure à laquelle il a été retrouvé ?

-C'est un mystère. Peut-être a-t-il un bouc émissaire.

-Le client que vous avez interrogé ?

-C'est probable. Avez-vous noté qu'il ne paraissait pas connaître son pseudonyme ?

-Quand vous l'avez appelé Jack… ? tenta de se remémorer le médecin.

-Oui, à ce moment-là, et Kitty a détourné son attention. Je crains que ce nom ait été inventé par elle pour qu'il paraisse plus suspect à nos yeux. Mais nous verrons ça dans les journaux.

-Croyez-vous que le véritable tueur va recommencer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si aucun autre enfant ne s'approche de lui, c'est possible qu'il s'arrête là. Ou du moins qu'on l'attrape avant. »

Ils se turent quelques instants, se remettant de leur réveil agité.

« Que faisons-nous ? demanda Watson.

-Il nous faut attendre le départ des policiers avant de revenir au Desire. Je vous propose de nous recoucher.

-Et où donc ?

-Et bien, à la maison close voisine, répondit avec naturel le logicien.

-Parce que vous connaissez plusieurs tenanciers, en plus ?

-Bien sûr, Watson, j'aurais pu en avoir besoin, comme maintenant.

Le médecin soupira, déprimé.

-Ils vous tutoient, vous appellent Sherly et connaissent votre corps par cœur ?

-Vous êtes tenace, vous, je n'ai pas été dans tous les lits de Londres !

-A vous entendre, on pourrait presque y croire.

-Vous dites que je suis possessif, mais vous êtes bien pire ! Qu'auriez-vous dit si j'avais ramené quelqu'un à Baker Street ?

-Vous ? Quelqu'un ? Mais je…

Holmes haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'aurais rien fait voyons ! Enfin, rien dit ! Vous couchez avec qui vous voulez…

-Vocabulaire, Watson.

-Ce reproche vous est habituellement adressé.

-Vous êtes vulgaire quand vous êtes jaloux.

-Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, Holmes.

-Oh que si, et le plus original qui soit, lança-t-il joyeusement. Mais un beau tout de même.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla le médecin.

-Vous avez l'esprit étroit, Watson. Vous savez, les prostitués masculins ne sont souvent pas là pour des femmes.

-Et pour qu- Pardon ? Et la police tolère ça ?

-La prostitution est illégale également. Mais la police ferme les yeux sur ce genre de « business », car la situation économique de notre pays serait encore plus désastreuse sans lui.

-Et vous, avez-vous… Je veux dire…

-Le corps est une belle réussite de la nature, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin. J'apprécie les deux.

Watson resta muet quelques minutes, si bien que Holmes lui jeta un regard curieux. Le médecin finit par se racler la gorge.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Au Butterfly's Bottles, répondit Holmes. Ils devraient avoir des chambres, et beaucoup de gamins y dorment. Nous avons des chances d'obtenir des informations sur la petite fille. »

Watson tourna la tête. Il avait cru entendre un bruit. Les réverbères clignotaient , et certains s'étaient éteints, bouleversés par les travaux du métropolitain. Londres était oppressante, la nuit. Les rats remuaient dans l'ombre, l'atmosphère était malsaine, et le vivifiait autant qu'elle l'étouffait.

Il vit clairement une forme bouger devant eux. Il se stoppa, et Holmes fit de même. La chose bondit sur eux, et ils attrapèrent ses poignets avant qu'elle ne puisse leur voler leurs maigres effets.

« Bonjour, cher ami. Puis-je savoir ton nom ? demanda Holmes.

-Fais chier, lâchez-moi !

-Quel langage ! Voyons, un pound contre des informations.

-Un pound ? Zêtes sérieux ? Ca marche, fit l'enfant en se dégageant et en croisant les bras, attendant les questions.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? s'enquit Watson.

-Little Ben, fit l'enfant, dont le contour se détachait dans le noir. Comme l'horloge, mais en petit. Facile à retenir, hein ?

-Es-tu familier du Desire ?

-J'y vais quelque fois, ouaip. Mais pour dormir je préfère le Butterfly.

-Tu connais la nouvelle du gosse qui s'est fait attraper ?

-Carol ? Ouaip, il paraît que c'était pas joli à voir. Mais c'est plein de poulets maintenant.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il voulait faire ?

-Chaparder un client de Daisy, ouaip. Mais s'est fait choper par un type louche. Je l'aimais bien, audacieux, il ramenait des trucs sympas à son frère.

-Son frère ? Releva Watson.

-Son frangin, Charly, qu'à sept ans. Je crois qu'il est au Red.

-Au Red ?

-Le Red Shadows, l'informa Holmes. Carol t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir au Desire ?

-Nope. Mais allez voir son frangin, si vous voulez, les vioques.

-Les vioques, soupira Watson.

-Tiens, ton pound. Evite de t'approcher du Desire, Little Ben.

-T'inquiète, m'sieur, on a vu pire. Merci pour le pound.

Il disparut comme une ombre derrière un tas d'ordures.

-Eh bien.

-Vous comprenez, quand je vous dis que mes informateurs préférés sont des enfants ? Petits, discrets, ils trainent partout, partagent tout et ainsi, savent tout. Changement de cap, Watson, nous allons au Red réconforter le petit Charly. »

-o-o-o-

« Sherlock, salua un jeune homme bronzé, torse nu, la peau huilée, appuyé contre le mur d'extérieur, une cigarette entre ses lèvres, avec un léger accent hispanique.

-Alonzo, répondit le logicien avec un sourire.

-Cela fait bien des mois qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici.

-Le travail, le travail, tu sais ce que c'est, fit-il avec une grimace de fatalité.

-Tu es venu passer du bon temps ? Je n'ai pas grand monde ce soir, si tu veux raviver les souve-

Watson se racla la gorge.

-Oh. Bonsoir, fit le prostitué, souriant. Je suis Alonzo.

Il lui tendit la main mais le médecin garda les siennes dans son dos.

-John Watson. Nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle, mon ami n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Répondit-il avec un sourire en laissant retomber son bras. Entrez et expliquez-moi ce que vous voulez. Lança-t-il en s'effaçant.

-Nous cherchons un petit garçon de sept ans qui a pour nom Charly, lança Holmes.

-Les gosses, ça vient, ça repart, on ne les voit presque jamais, on les entend juste marcher au deuxième, comme des souris. Mais il n'y a presque plus de plancher, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-D'accord. Merci pour ton aide, Alonzo.

-Au plaisir, Sherlock, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il adressa un sourire froid au docteur et retourna à l'extérieur.

-Je n'y crois pas. Vous avez _réellement_ été dans tous les lits de Londres, l'accusa froidement Watson.

-Non, pas dans tous, il m'en manque un, répliqua-t-il avec un ton de défi. Bon sang, Watson, concentrez-vous !

-Vous, concentrez-vous ! J'ai presque cru que vous alliez accepter son offre !

-Vous l'auriez déclinée, vous ? le provoqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! fit-il avec un frisson en imaginant son ami avec l'hidalgo.

-A propos, je ne vous ai jamais vu refuser une poignée de main.

-Je ne savais pas ce que cette main avait fait avant. »

Holmes pouffa tout en continuant de parcourir les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier étroit qui montait dans les étages. Le détective passa devant le premier sans s'y arrêter et se stoppa au deuxième.

« Les enfants vont ici pour examiner leurs biens ou prendre un peu de repos. Faites attention Watson, le plancher est non seulement défoncé mais habitué à leurs maigres poids.

Le sol était un vrai gruyère. Le plancher était crevé par des trous qu'ils devaient éviter à l'aveuglette. Ils visitèrent tant bien que mal les pièces et se stoppèrent quand un bruit singulier leur parvint.

Des sanglots d'enfant venaient du bout du couloir.

Ils s'avancèrent silencieusement et ouvrirent doucement la dernière pièce.

Un enfant blond gisait au fond du placard. Holmes s'agenouilla et lança :

-Bonjour Charly.

L'enfant releva la tête eut un mouvement de recul, son bras devant son visage en maigre protection.

« N'aie pas peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons t'aider. Je suis détective et mon ami est médecin. Nous savons ce qui est arrivé à- »

Watson lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche. Holmes haussa un sourcil et le regarda s'approcher doucement de l'enfant, les bras ouverts. L'enfant eut un sanglot et baissa lentement son bras, dévoilant son visage inondé de larmes intarissables. Watson retira sa veste et la tendit à l'enfant, qui parut indécis quelques instants. Il finit par prendre le vêtement et s'entoura avec, regardant le médecin avec hésitation.

« Viens, dit simplement le docteur, la voix douce et portant toute la tendresse qu'il avait. »

Charly attrapa un baluchon et tendit ses bras maigres. Le médecin le souleva avec précautions et sortit de la pièce en portant délicatement l'enfant enveloppé dans sa veste, qui posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Holmes, chuchota-t-il. Cet enfant a besoin de repos, pas de questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Navré, mais il va falloir être patient. Trouvez-nous une chambre où attendre le matin. Et si vous pouvez, il lui faudrait quelque chose à manger, il est maigre comme un clou, ainsi qu'à boire. Merci. »

Le détective soupira et aida le médecin encombré par l'enfant à éviter les trous du plancher. Ils les laissa au premier étage et descendit chercher ce que son ami lui avait demandé.

Watson passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui releva la tête.

« Médecin ?

-Oui. Si tu as mal quelque part, tu pourras me le montrer dès que mon ami sera revenu. Je m'appelle John.

-Charly, murmura-t-il.

-Charly, on ne te laissera pas seul.

-D'accord.»

Son front retrouva le chemin de la clavicule de Watson, qui se laissa bercer par la respiration de l'enfant. Une femme assez âgée monta les marches, suivie par le logicien.

« J'ai un lit double et un fond de casserole de soupe. C'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux vous donner.

-Ce sera amplement suffisant, madame, merci beaucoup, répondit chaleureusement le docteur.

-Oh, je dois beaucoup à Sherlock, la maison serait déjà fermée sans lui. Alors… fit-elle en les emmenant jusqu'à la chambre.

Watson sourit au détective, qui le lui rendit rapidement. Il regardait anxieux le gamin, inquiet pour le temps qui leur filait entre les doigts.

-Holmes, souffla le médecin, prenez patience, cet enfant détient sans doute la clef du mystère.

-Watson, j'ai peur que nous n'ayons une mauvaise surprise dans les heures qui vont suivre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Le prétendu Jack ne tient pas la route, comme bouc émissaire. Le but est de distraire les forces de l'ordre le temps de semer des preuves. Qu'avons-nous laissé au Desire ? s'enquit-il en tournant les yeux vers lui.

-Ma foi… Rien qui me vienne à l'esprit…

-Votre montre est-elle gravée à votre nom ?

-Oui… Vous voulez dire… »

Il détacha sa main du dos de l'enfant pour fouiller dans sa poche. En effet, la montre qu'il avait récupérée à Baker Street avait disparu.

« Et vous ? murmura-t-il.

-Ma veste et ma pipe.

-Celle que je vous ai offerte à Noël ?

-Précisément. Ces deux effets comportent mes initiales.

-Vous songez à Kitty ?

-Peut-être Daisy.

-Mais… Vous lui faisiez bien confiance, à cette femme ? Pourquoi la…

-Absolument pas.

Watson le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Mais vous étiez amants, non ?

-Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde à laquelle je fasse confiance, Watson.

-Mycroft ? proposa le médecin, n'osant trop croire à ce qu'il lui avait d'abord effleuré l'esprit.

-Mon frère trempe dans des affaires plus graves qu'un meurtre d'enfant, et me vendrait si cela peut les mener à bien.

-Vraiment ? s'étrangla le médecin.

-Bien sûr. Son « Sherly » et mon « Micky » sont ironiques, Watson. Vous n'en aviez pas conscience ?

-Je dois avouer que non, souffla-t-il.

-Voilà pourquoi je préfère votre « Holmes » formel à ce sobriquet.

-Je ne comptais pas vous appeler « Sherly », de toute manière, sourit Watson, ravi que sa première pensée ait été la bonne.

-Voilà, lança la femme âgée en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Alonzo vous montera la soupe.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'irai la chercher, fit Holmes. Merci Grace.

-Ce n'était rien, Sherlock.

Watson entra dans la pièce et déposa délicatement l'enfant sur le lit.

-On aura de la soupe chaude dans quelques minutes. Ca va mieux ?

L'enfant opina de la tête et releva ses yeux bleus vers le logicien.

« Vous êtes détective ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui.

-C'est pour ma sœur que vous êtes là ?

-En effet.

-Elle est bien morte ?

Watson hocha tristement la tête.

-Elle revient tous les soirs, d'habitude, fit le garçon en baisant la tête. Je savais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. C'était dangereux de voler ce collier.

-Un collier ? releva Holmes. Tu l'as sur toi ?

-Elle me donne toujours ce qu'elle vole. Elle m'appelle… Enfin, reprit-il tristement, elle m'appelait son « coffre-fort ». Comme dans les banques. On avait l'impression d'être riches. Il est là, fit-il en prenant son baluchon sur ses genoux. »

Du tissu crasseux émergea un superbe collier de perles de nacre. Watson eut un hoquet de stupeur. Ce bijou valait une fortune.

« C'est la faute du collier ?

-C'est possible, Charly, soupira le médecin.

-J'ai tout faux dans cette histoire, maugréa le logicien.

-Mais nos effets, Holmes ?

-Une initiative de Kitty, sans doute. Elle va le regretter.

-Elle est en danger ?

-Oh que oui.

-Dites… les interpella le garçon. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma sœur ?

-Ta sœur… Carol, c'est bien ça ? demanda Watson.

-Oui.

-Ta sœur a été trop ambitieuse, répondit Holmes. Elle a volé un voleur, et il veut récupérer son bien.

-Tout ça pour ça, murmura l'enfant en contemplant le collier qui roulait dans ses mains sales.

-C'est souvent pour ça, gamin. Reste avec le docteur, je vais chercher la soupe.

Le logicien se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre.

-C'était très courageux de parler ce soir, Charly. Je pensais que nous aurions dû attendre le matin, le félicita le médecin.

-Elle m'avait prévenu. Elle me disait « Je vais mourir un de ces jours. Nous jouons un jeu dangereux. Quand ça arrivera, tu attendras sagement au Red que la police vienne. » Mais détective, c'est la même chose que la police, non ?

Ses yeux bleus rougis le regardaient avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Pas tout à fait, fit-il, attendant quelques instants pour ménager son effet. C'est plus efficace que la police. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis l'enfant se mit à rire doucement. Holmes entra alors avec deux bols de soupe.

« Tiens, gamin, le plus grand est pour toi. »

Malgré la lueur d'impatience qui brillait dans ses yeux, l'enfant attendit sagement qu'on lui donne le bol avant de tremper ses lèvres dedans. Il attrapa les gros morceaux avec sa cuillère, et avala finalement la dernière gorgée.

Watson lui prit doucement le bol vidé en un temps record et lui indiqua du menton qu'il pouvait dormir s'il le souhaitait. L'enfant acquiesça, avant de regarder le médecin en se mordillant les lèvres. Le docteur lui sourit et se leva pour enlever ses vêtements, sous le regard étonné du logicien. Watson se glissa sous les draps, et Charly se blottit contre son torse.

Holmes avait assisté à la scène sans comprendre les non-dits, et ses yeux étonnés firent rire silencieusement son ami. Le logicien n'y entendait décidément rien au lien fondamental qu'ont l'adulte et l'enfant. Le docteur l'observa poser la soupe sur une petite table et repartir dans la contemplation du collier. S'il devinait bien le jeu du détective, il dirait qu'il était jaloux. Oui, Sherlock Holmes boudait.

« Holmes, chuchota-t-il. »

Le détective daigna tourner la tête après quelques secondes et le regarda avec un air hautain. Le médecin lui sourit et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Le logicien fronça le nez, lui tourna le dos une minute puis finit par retirer sa chemise.

Respectant sa bouderie, Watson ne prononça pas un mot quand il se coucha, retenant avec peine son pouffement de rire. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers l'enfant endormi, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds plein de poussière. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes ainsi, le médecin sentant le regard de Holmes sur lui, et le détective hésitant à prononcer les mots qui lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

« Watson, commença-t-il.

Le médecin releva la tête.

-Je…

Sherlock déglutit, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui écorchait les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé.

Le docteur resta un instant interdit, puis eut un sourire radieux.

-Le grand Sherlock Holmes daigne enfin présenter ses excuses à un médecin médiocre. Je vous écoute, chuchota-t-il, pourquoi demandez-vous pardon à mon humble personne ?

-Je vous demande pardon car je vous arrache à ça, expliqua-t-il en montrant du menton la tête blonde.

Le docteur contempla le garçon lové contre lui quelques secondes et se dit avec tristesse qu'en effet, il aurait aimé avoir un enfant, mais il serait difficile de retrouver une femme comme Mary.

-Je me rends compte qu'il existe d'autres solutions que la voie conventionnelle, relativisa le médecin. Par exemple, la disparition de Charly de l'univers de la rue ne se remarquera même pas. Et je répandrai la rumeur qu'il est mon fils illégitime et que sa mère ne le reconnaît pas, imagina Watson avec un enthousiasme difficilement contrôlé.

-Encore faut-il mener à bien cette enquête.

-Ne soyez pas rabat-joie. Vous boudez parce que vous faisiez fausse route, se moqua le docteur.

-En effet, soupira-t-il. Pas l'ombre d'un tueur en série ni d'une personnalité au désir d'anonymat.

-Expliquez-moi, pour que je vois si j'ai tous les éléments.

-Un voleur indépendant ou à gages fréquente une prostituée qui rêve de s'enfuir en Amérique avec lui. Il vole un jour quelque chose de grande valeur et le ramène à la maison close pour le montrer à son amante, par vantardise ou stupidité, je ne sais. C'est alors qu'une fillette de la rue vole le bijou. Elle s'enfuit pour retrouver son frère, lui donne son bien mais choisit de reparaître devant le tueur afin de l'éloigner de sa seule famille. Elle est attrapée, malmenée pour avouer la cachette mais apparemment n'a rien dit, ou pas grand chose. Le corps sur les bras, le voleur et la prostituée montent un plan bancal pour rejeter la faute sur un client de la fille. Le crime est maquillé en agression sexuelle, Kitty prénomme leur bouc émissaire Jack et raconte qu'il a des vues sur les petites filles pour effrayer le détective qui passe par là. Incertaine de leur plan, elle prend alors l'initiative de chaparder des affaires du détective et de son assistant pour éventuellement les accuser, même si ce serait bien maigre. Vous connaissez la suite.

-Que pensez-vous que l'assassin va faire, maintenant ?

-Continuer de chercher le bijou en interrogeant les enfants tout en montant des preuves contre le client. La question est de savoir si Kitty va se faire punir ou non.

-En conclusion ?

-Nous devons retrouver le tueur au plus vite pour protéger cette jeune fille ainsi que les enfants et éventuellement arrêter ces deux affreux criminels. Et remettre la main sur ma pipe.

-Bien dit, Holmes, sourit le médecin. »

Le logicien sourit à son tour et repartit dans sa contemplation du plafond. Watson attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole, sentant que quelque chose tracassait encore son ami.

« Watson ?

Gagné.

-Je suis pardonné ? s'enquit Holmes, avec un ton d'enfant fautif presque attendrissant.

-Bien sûr que non. Il vous reste beaucoup de chefs d'accusation : dix-septième tentative de meurtre sur Gladstone, kidnapping d'un éminent docteur pour s'en servir comme cobaye, manipulation du dit docteur, obligeant celui-ci à enfreindre la loi et devenir un criminel, et j'en passe.

-Vous oubliez crime contre nature.

-Votre baiser n'en était pas un.

-Et Alonzo ?

Le médecin le fusilla du regard.

-Je souhaite oublier Alonzo.

-Parfait, parfait, abandonna prudemment le logicien. Bien. Quelle est la peine encourue ?

Watson resta muet quelques secondes.

-J'avoue que je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui m'étonne de vous.

-Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment vous punir.

-Je trouvais intéressant que votre vengeance soit aussi éducative que satisfaisante. Vous pourriez apprendre les 99 points à votre tour, suggéra Holmes. Ce serait un juste retour des choses.

-Ceci ne punirait que la séquestration.

-Et bien, soupira le détective, si vous voulez me faire souffrir, vous savez quoi faire.

-Vous confisquer votre violon ?

-Me priver de votre présence, Watson. Trois jours pour que ce soit douloureux, deux semaines pour que je perde la raison et trois pour entraîner la mort.

-Vous exagérez, souffla le médecin.

-Non, je vous expose le meilleur des cas, celui où je suis à Baker Street, répliqua Sherlock en se tournant vers lui. J'ai dit vrai, au Saint James Square. Si vous partiez, j'en mourrais.

Le médecin sentit malgré lui son cœur s'accélérer. Holmes leva doucement le bras, s'arrêtant un instant, hésitant. Finalement, il caressa la joue du médecin avec ses doigts, murmurant :

-John… Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas.

Le docteur le regarda un long moment. De sa réponse dépendaient beaucoup de choses. Ce n'était pas comme rassurer un enfant inquiet. Pas uniquement. C'était bien plus engageant que cela. Cependant, il n'eut pas à hésiter longtemps, car c'était ce qu'il voulait, finalement. Il contempla ses yeux inquiets, qui semblaient si différents sans la lueur de malice qui les éclairaient habituellement, et posa doucement sa main sur celle de son ami.

-Je vous le promets.

Holmes ferma les yeux un instant et eut un sourire soulagé. Il retira ses doigts à regret et eut une étrange chaleur dans la poitrine quand Watson garda sa main sur la sienne, son bras entourant le gamin. Autrefois, quand Watson parlait sentiments, il s'amusait à le tourner en ridicule. « Mais le cœur, Holmes… » « Le cœur, Watson, n'est qu'un organe, ou plutôt une pompe qui envoie de l'hémoglobine dans notre corps pour alimenter nos muscles en oxygène. Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait des sentiments ?» « Mais le cerveau est également un organe, et il provoque des sentiments, s'énervait alors le médecin. » « Parlez-moi de cerveau, dans ce cas, pas de cœur. » »Vous êtes agaçant, Holmes. Le cerveau, si vous voulez, pas le cœur, qui n'est qu'une pompe, comme vous dites…»

Mais comment expliquer que son cœur battait la chamade, alors qu'un médiocre médecin s'endormait en lui tenant la main ?

Sherlock Holmes eut un soupir de lassitude silencieux et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

-o-o-o-

Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon retard. A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Compte à rebours ardent

J'aime ce chapitre, et vous devinerez pourquoi. Merci pour votre soutien, Glasgow, Earane Surion et Amelia, mon bonheur est complet. Bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-

« Non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! lança la voix aigüe du gamin. Je veux vous aider !

-Je regrette, Charly, c'est trop dangereux, répliqua Watson, qui tentait de tempérer l'enfant.

-De toute manière, vous avez besoin du collier et il est à moi ! »

Holmes referma les yeux qu'il avait ouvert quelques secondes, r éveillé par les cris du gosse. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les enfants. Ils voulaient faire les mêmes choses que les adultes mais sans les arguments qui vont avec pour convaincre ces derniers de les accompagner. Il en résultait leur voix stridente vide de sens.

Il quitta silencieusement du lit, passa près des affaires du médecin puis se plaça derrière l'enfant.

« Cette femme n'avait qu'à faire attention, répliqua l'enfant à la réponse du médecin, et en plus je suis sûr qu'elle en a plein d'aut- AïE ! Qu'est ce que vous… S'écria Charly en se tenant la nuque, vous…

Watson le rattrapa alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

-Holmes ! réprimanda le docteur. Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

-Il est très utile, votre anesthésiant immédiat, Watson… fit le logicien en contemplant la seringue qu'il avait planté dans le cou du garçon. Comment pouvez-vous rester un aussi médiocre médecin avec des outils aussi performants ?

-Là n'est pas la façon de faire avec un enfant, le réprimanda son ami en portant l'enfant sur le lit.

-Je vous ai épargné deux heures de discussion inutiles et surtout désagréables pour les oreilles, répliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes. Nous allons le confier à Grace et boucler notre enquête.

-Cet anesthésiant ne fonctionnera que cinq heures, peut-être sept, sur un enfant. S'il se réveille et que le collier a disparu, il va paniquer.

-Laissez-lui un mot.

-Je suis presque certain qu'il ne sait ni lire ni écrire, répliqua Watson.

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous prendre intelligent, soupira le détective. Si vous le souhaitez, nous bouclerons cette enquête en sept heures.

-En sommes-nous capable ou lancez-vous ça en l'air ?

-Vu l'intelligence de notre coupable, fit Holmes ave dépit, je le pense. Mais sans l'aide de la police et avec des intérêts peu communs, nous devons jouer finement.

-Des intérêts peu communs ?

-Notre amnistie, Watson. Si cette affaire est ce que j'en pense, elle devrait nous être accordée.

-Réellement ? s'enquit le médecin, n'osant trop y croire.

-Bien sûr, souffla le logicien en se rapprochant de lui. Après tout… il se trouvait à un mètre du docteur. Je suis le grand Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes l'éminent docteur John Watson, et nous formons le plus beau cou- équipe de… Tous les temps.

Les trois derniers furent presque déposés sur les lèvres du médecin. C'était une invitation, mais Holmes sembla la regretter à l'instant même où elle était formulée, car il se recula doucement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le médecin haletant légèrement et paraissant réfléchir à toute allure. Il finit par se pencher, mais le logicien l'arrêta de la main.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Navré pour ce moment de faiblesse, fit-il sans pour autant s'éloigner.

-C'est la deuxième fois dans la même journée que vous vous excusez, murmura le docteur en inclinant légèrement la tête. Veillez à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, car je commence à apprécier ce luxe.

-Apprécier le luxe ou la luxure, Watson ? chuchota le logicien en jouant le même jeu.

Ils avaient les yeux mi-clos et les souffles mélangés. Ils savourèrent un instant cette proximité, sans pour autant rapprocher leurs visages davantage. Electrifié, le médecin tremblait légèrement, hésitant encore à céder à ses pulsions. Sherlock leva doucement la main et la posa avec précautions sur le torse du médecin. Son cœur battait précipitamment, à lui aussi. Et il savait ce que ça signifiait. Avec lenteur, il se rapprocha encore, et recula de plusieurs pas quand le médecin tenta d'unir leurs lèvres.

-Nous avons un tueur à attraper… Watson.

Le médecin n'était plus qu'une immense boule de frustration. Son prénom, il aurait fallu qu'il prononce simplement son prénom pour qu'ils soient enfin… Pour qu'il… Qu'avait-il failli faire ? Embrasser Sherlock Holmes. Non, pas bonne idée. Qu'est ce qu'il avait retenu ? Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée d'embrasser Sherlock Holmes ! Oui ? Non. Si ! Non, bien sûr que non !

-Watson… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous devons y aller.

Il était habillé et portait l'enfant dans ses bras. Le médecin hocha péniblement la tête et rassembla ses affaires tout en lançant :

-Nous réglerons cette affaire plus tard… Holmes. »

Le détective eut une légère grimace de souffrance au ton froid du médecin et afficha un sourire triste d'excuse avant de sortir de la chambre.

Haletant encore, le médecin posa sa main sur sa poitrine, là où le logicien avait posé la sienne. Voulait-il vérifier son rythme cardiaque, pouvoir le repousser s'il se jetait sur lui ou simplement le toucher ?

Soupirant, Watson se dit que sa vie était bien plus ennuyeuse mais simple quand il ne connaissait pas Sherlock Holmes. Il sortit à son tour de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-o-o-o-

« Le collier vient de la bijouterie Dellmore, dans Nothing Hill, fit le logicien en marchant rapidement.

-Sans fiacre, nous en avons pour une heure de marche, soupira Watson.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, il me reste de quoi faire un bon déguisement. Hep, petit ! Héla le détective.

Un jeune vendeur de journaux se tourna vers eux et donna le Times en échange d'une pièce.

Le détective parcourut le journal sans s'arrêter de marcher et donna le feuillet au médecin, ouvert à la page qui les concernait.

-Le dessin nous illustrant est magnifique, sans doute l'œuvre d'un fan, lança Holmes tandis que Watson s'étranglait en observant la gravure qui les représentait enlacés et surpris par une femme. Venez dans cette ruelle avant que nous nous fassions arrêter par cette patrouille en face.

Le médecin leva le nez du journal, aperçut les uniformes et emboîta le pas à son ami.

-Ils n'ont pas arrêté le prétendu Jack, lança le docteur. Ils parlent des fouilles dans les maisons de plaisir mais de rien d'autre.

-Il a dû effectivement pouvoir s'échapper, mais il est sans doute le suspect numéro un de la police. Watson, je vous propose d'enfiler notre déguisement dès maintenant.

-En quoi nous déguisons-nous ?

-En agent de la circulation ! Fit-il en déboulant de l'impasse.

-Holmes, non ! s'écria le médecin.

Trop tard. Il était devant la patrouille et faisait une petite courbette, s'excusant par avance de ce qui allait se passer. Il y eut un temps d'arrêt chez les agents, qui se déployèrent soudain pour attraper le criminel. Ce fut alors l'hécatombe. Sherlock Holmes se déplaça comme un félin, un chasseur armé de ses seuls doigts, et fit tomber en hurlant la dizaine d'agents bien entrainés. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois chez deux d'entre eux, sa technique étant récemment acquise. Si bien qu'un policier eut le temps de sortir son arme et de mettre en joug le logicien. Le médecin se précipita mais le détective surgit devant lui et fit s'écrouler l'agent dans un cri de souffrance. Il se retourna ensuite vers lui, et Watson fut foudroyé par son regard. Un regard bestial, brillant de malice et de plaisir. Ces yeux le paralysaient, l'enflammaient de l'intérieur. C'était ce regard qu'il avait à la fin des combats, et il y assistait plus pour contempler ces yeux une fraction de seconde plus que pour les paris. Il se vit un instant voir ses yeux en d'autres circonstances, le logicien le regardant ainsi avec une expression de jouissance, les lèvres entrouvertes, quémandant un baiser après qu'ils aient… Qu'ils aient…

-Cela en valait la peine, John… Non ? lança Sherlock, haletant légèrement, la peau de son front luisant sous le soleil.

-Peut-être. Quand je l'aurais appris à mon tour, oui, souffla-t-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à cet instant qu'approuver son ami, complètement ravagé par l'envie de l'embrasser.

Le logicien lui sourit, et ce sourire lui arracha un frisson de plaisir. Le détective se détourna de lui, et le médecin pria pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de sa pulsion de désir, sans trop y croire.

-Cet uniforme devrait être à votre taille, fit-il en désignant un agent à terre. Dépêchons-nous, d'autres ne vont pas tarder.

Ils déshabillèrent deux policiers sous les yeux ébahis des passants et s'enfuirent par une rue étroite, où ils revêtirent leurs déguisements. Ils sortirent de la rue, et se retrouvèrent dans une avenue fréquentée, où ils purent héler un fiacre.

Il s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans la voiture, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devaient se résister. Cependant, ils se regardèrent avec intensité, se jaugeant des yeux. Le sourire du logicien s'agrandissait de minute en minute, défiant le médecin de rompre le contact visuel dès que le désir serait insupportable. Watson tenait, souriant lui aussi, penchant légèrement la tête pour attirer les yeux du détective vers la peau de son cou. Cent fois il le vit se lever pour l'embrasser enfin, cent fois il n'y eut qu'un frisson des muscles qui se détendirent aussitôt. Ils ne bougèrent pas.

Ils descendirent près de leur destination, et le logicien paya la course. Ils marchèrent quelques instants, puis pénétrèrent dans la bijouterie.

La sonnette tinta et le vendeur émergea de derrière un rideau.

« Bonjour, messieurs les policiers, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, mon brave, lança Holmes avec une voix plus grave qui allait avec sa moustache noire. Vous seriez bien aimable de nous donner le nom du propriétaire de ce collier, qui a été trouvé dans la rue pendant une patrouille.

- Oh, je m'en souviens très bien, fit le commerçant en prenant le bijou dans ses mains, l'une de mes plus belles pièces. Un vieil homme qui voulait l'offrir à sa femme, soit disant. Cependant, le nom de la lady était différent de celui de l'acheteur, donc c'était plutôt son amante. L'acheteur s'appelait…

-Nous voulons seulement le nom et l'adresse de la propriétaire, le coupa Holmes, très convaincant en vieux policier bourru.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit le bijoutier bavard en sortant son registre. Alors… Ce collier appartient à Madame Chastity Pellington, mariée à Edmond Pellington, résidant au 57 boulevard Henri Chatterville, près de la City, répondit-il.

-Merci bien, très cher, fit-il en reprenant le collier. Nous allons pouvoir restituer ce collier.

-Ce fut un plaisir monsieur l'agent. Passez une bonne journée !

-Vous aussi, mon brave. »

Ils sortirent de la boutique tandis que Holmes affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Pellington ? s'étonna Watson. L'un des banquiers les plus riches de Londres est cocu ?

-Sa femme l'est également, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, ricana le détective. Mais nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard. Cette visite fait effet de confirmation. Je suis désormais certain de l'identité de l'assassin.

-Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit Watson, légèrement amusé que le schéma se répète malgré les circonstances différentes. Le détective avait toujours deux ou six longueurs d'avance sur lui.

-Watson, cette femme aime ses bijoux, surtout celui-ci. Il est nettoyé à une fréquence très rapprochée, et porté lors d'une soirée récente, car il y avait du gin sur une perle, probablement qu'après une fête elle est rentrée un peu trop éméchée et qu'un domestique, qui attendait cette occasion depuis longtemps, lui a discrètement retiré le collier. Il est possible qu'il se soit fait engager expressément pour cette raison. Ce n'est également pas par hasard que notre Jack a été choisi. Savez-vous que celui que nous avons pris pour un admirateur de Jack l'Eventreur n'est autre que Edmond Pellington ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Et oui, le domestique et le maître avaient la même maîtresse favorite. Amusant, non ? En fait, le maître ne devait être qu'une diversion qui permettrait au meurtrier de s'enfuir, après avoir éliminé la prostituée.

-Quoi ? réalisa Watson. Mais nous devons aller sauver Kitty !

-Elle est sauve tant que monsieur Pellington est en liberté. Mais ce soir il sera trop tard.

-Qu'attendons-nous pour retourner au Desire ? L'assassin doit y être !

-Non, là il est à la recherche du collier Dieu sait où dans Londres pendant que Kitty fait son témoignage à la police, précipitant sa propre mort.

-Etes-vous certain que Charly est à l'abri ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

-Oui, je vous le promets. Grace est faite du même bois que madame Hudson.

-Mais alors, où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Vous montrer que le monde est petit, Watson, » fit-il avec un sourire en faisant signe à un fiacre.

-o-o-o-

Son ami sonna à la porte d'entrée tandis que l'incrédulité du docteur grandissait. Que voulait-il lui montrer ? Pellington… Pellington… Il avait vu ce nom récemment. Mais où ?

Un jeune domestique ouvrit et intimidé par l'uniforme, les laissa entrer.

« Bonjour, mon brave, lança Holmes avec sa voix rauque, nous souhaitons voir Madame.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, je vais vous la chercher. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez l'attendre dans le salon sur votre gauche.

Ils inclinèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et allèrent s'asseoir dans la pièce qu'on leur avait indiquée.

« Holmes, chuchota Watson, allez-vous enfin me dire ce que tout cela signifie ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas rendre le collier à cette femme ?

-Bien sûr que non, Watson, ce serait contre mon intérêt, s'offusqua le logicien. Je veux simplement avoir des renseignements complémentaires sur le domestique, même si je pense connaître son identité.

-Ne vous faites pas prier, Holmes, soupira le médecin.

-Même pas juste un peu ? s'enquit le détective. Un baiser contre un nom, ce serait plutôt un échange avantageux, non ?

-Holmes, soupira Watson en se concentrant sur la tapisserie, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment.

-Vous détournez les yeux, cher ami, seriez-vous gêné ? s'amusa-t-il.

-Je jouerai volontiers ce genre de jeu avec vous, mais _plus tard_, Holmes, le réprimanda le médecin en se forçant à le regarder.

-Vraiment ? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Dans ce cas… Il s'agit de John Clay.

-Celui que vous vouliez attraper depuis longtemps ?

-En effet. En réalité, si je n'avais pas réellement cherché le cadavre et s'il ne s'était pas allié à plus bête que lui, il m'aurait peut-être encore filé entre les doigts. Et puis, j'ai eu de la chance, également.

-Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, messieurs, fit Chastity Pellington en entrant dans le salon. Que puis-je pour…

Sherlock Holmes avait retiré sa moustache et son couvre-chef. Elle allait crier, mais il était déjà derrière elle.

-Je ne vais rien vous faire, lança doucement le logicien, mais il ne faut pas que vous criiez. Entendu ?

Elle hocha la tête rapidement, et il la relâcha prudemment.

-Docteur Watson, vous avez sans doute lu son nom dans le journal ce matin. Voici lady Pellington, dame trop curieuse, cougar, infidèle, manipulatrice, stupide et irritante, asséna-t-il sans pitié. Lady Pellington, je vous présente le brillant docteur John Watson, victime de mes expériences, beau, intelligent, célibataire, incertain quand à son orientation sexuelle, mon meilleur ami, assistant, et bientôt…

-Je ne dirais pas que je suis enchanté, Madame, de vous connaître, mais au moins nous nous verrons avant le tribunal, fit Watson, maintenant remis de sa surprise et regrettant de ne pas avoir pu faire taire son ami plus tôt. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour notre différent, mais pour quelque chose d'autre. Avez-vous eu un nouveau domestique ces temps-ci ?

Elle mit quelques instants pour répondre, honteuse et inquiète, suivant des yeux le détective qui inspectait chaque objet de la pièce d'assez près.

-Ma foi, oui. Un jeune, motivé, charmant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience ailleurs, mais il a fait ses preuves.

-L'avez-vous vu ces derniers jours ?

-Non, j'allais en informer la police. Il a déserté son poste depuis deux jours, répondit-elle en tremblant légèrement, ses nerfs encore à vif.

-La police est venue à vous au lieu de l'inverse, madame. Quel est son nom ?

-Il se fait appeler Vincent Spaulding.

-Merci bien. Holmes, aviez-vous autre chose à dire à notre amie ? s'enquit Watson, savourant brièvement sa vengeance personnelle.

-Ma foi, pas grand-chose. Ah ! s'écria-t-il. Si, en fait.

La femme se retourna avec crainte vers le détective qui arborait un sourire dément.

-Madame, lorsque vous nous avez fait grâce de votre visite… Impromptue, de l'autre jour, vous veniez pour la disparition de votre collier.

-Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je n'en ai rien dit à la police.

-C'est mon métier de tout savoir, Madame, répondit-il comme un réflexe. J'ai pris la liberté de prendre l'affaire, et le voici.

Chastity Pellington porta ses mains à sa bouche quand elle vit son collier, miraculeusement dans les mains du détective, vingt quatre heures après.

-Navré, mais je ne peux pas vous le rendre tout de suite, s'excusa-t-il en le rangeant sous son uniforme. Il est une pièce à conviction dans une affaire de meurtre, mais je vous le rendrais bientôt.

-Un meurtre ? murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

-Oh, un petit meurtre, relativisa-t-il. Une petite fille, murmura-t-il, de dix ans, torturée puis abandonnée parmi les ordures, qui laisse derrière elle son petit frère. Mais l'enfant ne restera pas longtemps seul, il va rejoindre sa sœur de la main de votre domestique, votre… Comment se fait-il appeler ? Ah, « Vincent Spaulding ». Je le cherche depuis des années, c'est un dangereux criminel. Mais je dois vous remercier, j'ai fait la connexion plus vite grâce à votre visite. Alors, madame…

Il fit une rapide courbette en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Vous avez la reconnaissance de Sherlock Holmes. »

En soupirant, Watson se dit que son ami avait tout de même du panache. Il avait failli mourir à cause de cette femme indiscrète, mais arrivait à lui dire merci.

Madame Pellington, soulagée de les voir partir, ne les retint pas. Ils descendirent tranquillement les marches de la grande maison, se mettant en route pour Scotland Yard.

« Je vous croyais plus rancunier que ça, fit le médecin.

-Non, Watson, il faut savoir pardonner. Et puis, notre statut de criminel ne nous a pas apporté que des choses négatives.

-A quoi pensez-vous, par exemple ? s'enquit-il tout en se doutant de la réponse.

-Vous le savez déjà, sourit-il, mais vous m'en voulez encore pour ces conséquences. Peut-être qu'après votre vengeance, cela ira mieux…

-Je ne vous pensais pas pour la vengeance, songea Watson. Juste pour la justice.

-Les vengeances sont acceptables tant qu'elles n'ont pas de conséquences. Cependant, la peine de mort, par exemple, est une hérésie.

-Vous êtes bien progressiste, s'étonna le médecin.

-C'est normal, Watson, si nous avions vécu quelques années plus tôt, nous même serions déjà pendus haut et court pour dépravation. Et puis, la peine de mort est une vengeance irréparable, donc je la réfute. Ce n'est pas la justice qu'assassiner à son tour. Ce serait comme punir un cannibale en le dévorant.

Le médecin sourit à la comparaison.

-Il est vrai que ce ne serait pas très logique.

-Vous voyez, soupira le logicien. Surtout que la pendaison est une expérience très douloureuse.

-Ne me dites pas que- s'étrangla-t-il.

-Oh, avec des sécurités, mais c'était tellement atroce que je me suis dépendu après une dizaine de secondes. Remarquez, je ne vois pas beaucoup de différences entre la peine de mort et la prison, mais…

-N'en rajoutez pas, Holmes, il me semble avoir assez constaté cet état de fait, soupira Watson, exaspéré. Pour revenir au présent, que faisons-nous ? Nous allons nous expliquer devant Lestrade et récupérer Charly, Kitty ainsi que notre criminel ?

-Nous devrions croiser cette dernière au commissariat, si mon calcul est bon. Et effectivement, nous allons avoir besoin d'une petite patrouille pour attraper _enfin_ l'insaisissable John Clay, fit-il avec exaltation. »

Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire devant la mine réjouie du logicien. Il n'était pas peu soulagé que cette affaire sordide, qui les avait impliqués personnellement (Kitty était sans doute au commissariat en train de les accuser injustement, et il espérait que Holmes serait suffisamment convaincant pour démentir sa version) se termine. De plus, il avait peur pour Charly, seul quelque part, recherché par un tueur. Pourvu que ce John Clay ne le trouve pas.

Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard...

-o-o-o-

C'est ce qu'il va se passer, mais vous vous en doutez toutes, non ? *pas taper*

Notre enquête touche à sa fin. Plus que deux chapitres, donc un non écrit. J'espère de tout cœur ne pas être en retard, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas impossible. Mes excuses par avance, mes remerciements sincères pour les reviews, et en espérant que ça vous a plus : je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


End file.
